LJ Together Forever: Lost and Found
by FrEgOrGeLuVeR225
Summary: Sequel to Together Forever, dont have to read original! Lily battles with herself over her feelings for James along with the battle of Voldemort. Will they ever get together? Or will Jacque continue to get in the way?
1. Chapter 1: September Surprises

Holy. Crappin. Crackers. You guys are so sweet. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I posted last night and this morning I open my emails and there are reviews already! Since all of you wanted to read the sequel, I posted it. Lol, I've already got it started and I have the whole thing pretty much planned out. Anywho, since you guys are so amazing, I really want to say thanks to everyone:

Manny

Hpfreak44

James' Grl

Brie4real

Carmel March

James And Lily 4eva

kkkkkkkkkkkkkoolll

Thanks for all your reviews! I do need to comment on one of them:

Brie Bree is really my best friend. Lol, in fifth grade my teacher started to spell her name B-r-e-e instead of B-r-e and it kind of stuck. Lol, she was away on vacation when I wrote this and I missed her so much. So, I started to write this fic and made her one of the main characters. Lol, I absolutely love writing her character! Lol, she's in my other fic too and her attitude is completely different towards Sirius. I also like the way you spell ur name too! It's really cool!

Anyway, thanks so much to everyone who read Together Forever and is now reading Lost and Found. When I saw all of your reviews it made me so happy!

Well, I guess I should get this sequel started, eh? Lol.

Btw, some parts of this story has stuff to do with things that happened in the first story. If you haven't read the first story or if you forgot, please leave me a note and I'll be sure to refresh your memory!

Also, if you are a new reader that has not read Together Forever, then I'm pretty sure you will still understand this. I posted this on harrypotter.com and new readers there understand it. If you do want to read Together Forever, just search my screen name: FrEgOrGeLuVeR225

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything that JKR created!

Chapter One: September Surprises

(No POV)

Lily Evans opened her eyes to the delicious smell of steaming coffee. Her eyes darted to her window where a brown barn owl was tapping on the glass.

"Hey you." Lily opened the window and patted the owl that let out a soft hoot. The own dropped the mail in her hand and held out its leg that had a small black pouch tied to it.

"Hold on." She mumbled as she searched through her purse for some coins. Once she found the wizard money she deposited it into the pouch and the owl flew out of the window.

Lily stared at the bird until it could no longer be seen. Her eyes scanned the street below her window and observed the fairly cold weather.

It was a slightly foggy and chilly day in London. The end of September breeze blew through the streets. Lily sighed as she closed her window and walked over to her dresser.

She pulled out some clothes for the day. She was about to close the drawer when something caught her eye.

Her Hogwarts scrapbook and a small shoebox were lying in the bottom of her drawer. She picked up the box and spotted various things and belongings from her years at Hogwarts. Her eyes landed on a velvet box. She battled with herself as to weather or not to open it. She quickly fought the urge and put the box away.

She continued to head towards her bathroom to take a shower and didn't even both to put the scrapbook away.

Once she was fresh and ready for the day ahead of her, she exited her room and entered the kitchen. She glanced around her two-bedroom apartment in search of her friend, roommate, and 'sister', Bree Turner.

Lily immediately went towards the coffee machine and poured herself a cup of steaming hot coffee. Lily sat in silence sipping from her mug and taking small bites from her bagel as she read the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. She scanned the front page and noticed there was another attack.

Another? That makes three attacks in just one week. The rumored Dark Lord Voldemort was surely more than a rumor with all the attacks happening. He was killing muggles and muggle born left and right. Lily pulled her eyes away from the paper when she heard the front door open.

"Lily!" Bree's cheery voice rang through the apartment.

"I'm in the kitchen." She responded.

"Good morning sleepy-head! I thought you would never get your lazy arse out of bed!" Bree took a cup out of the cupboard and poured herself a glass of water.

"Where were you?"

"Running." Bree responded taking the section of the newspaper that Lily was done with, "I was supposed to go running with Sirius but he slept in, again!"

"Too bad." Lily replied.

"It's okay." She shrugged, "He's not that easy to run with anyway. He'd rather stop at a bench and snog."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing that either." Lily joked. 

"Lily!" she scowled, "Maybe so but it doesn't mean I would do it every time."

"Right…" Lily responded.

"Anything good in that section?" she asked pointing to the paper Lily was holding.

"Three more attacks." Lily sighed.

"It's not good for your heath to be reading this." Bree took the paper out of Lily's hands.

"I'm just worried about my family." She responded.

"I know you are." Bree said looking at the paper, "I hope this will all end soon. But in the mean time we need to make the best of everything. So, do you have to work today?"

"Yeah," Lily said, "But not until ten."

"Do you want to go out to dinner or stay in?" Bree asked eating a cold slice of pizza.

"I don't care." Lily looked up at Bree oddly, "I think you have your meal times mixed up."

Bree shrugged her shoulders and took another bite, "I thought this is what you're supposed to do when you live on your own? My mum would never let me have pizza for breakfast."

"Your nutters." Lily giggled.

"Why, thank you!" Bree smiled widely.

"I need to finish getting ready." Lily folded up the newspaper and handed it to Bree, "What do you plan on doing today?"

"I think I might go to the ministry and get some work done."

"That'll be nice." Lily said as she rinsed out her mug and put it in the dishwasher.

"Yeah I guess." Bree replied.

Lily finished getting ready and headed out the door for work, "Bye Bree! See you later!" she yelled through the apartment. She grabbed her keys and left.

She rode the elevator down to the first floor and walked through the lobby greeting people as they passed by.

She waved to Bill, the elderly man who worked at the front desk, and continued outside towards her parked car.

Lily got into her car and headed down the road towards her work.

When she arrived she went immediately to her desk. Lily worked for a writer and she hoped one day she could publish some of her own stories.

She found a note on her desk from her boss, Christie.

_Lil-_

_Come to my office at __noon__! I have a big surprise for you!_

_-Christie_

Lily thought for a minute as to what Christie's big surprise could be. When she couldn't think of anything she began her work checking the clock every now and then to see if it was noon. 

Noon came very slowly for Lily. But before she knew it, she was standing in front of Christie's office door knocking.

She heard Christie's familiar voice and entered.

"Hey Lily! How are you?" she squealed. There was another lady she didn't recognize, but that was soon to be fixed.

"Good. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Dandy! This is Rachel McClaw, she's an editor!" she replied happily.

Lily shook Rachel's hand and sat down in the seat next to her in front of Christie's desk.

"Your probably wondering what the big surprise is, aren't you, Lil?" Christie asked folding her hands in front of her.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, as you know when I went to New York this past week I went to a meeting with some editors. Rachel came with me and we got talking about new authors. I know you weren't too fond on the fact of me showing anyone your story, but I couldn't help it. You have talent, and we all see it. So I had to show Rachel and she wants to publish your story!"

"Really?" Lily asked surprised, "I didn't think it was that good."

"Are you kidding?" Rachel asked, "It's adorable!"

"Fabulous!" Christie clapped her hands together, "So, what do you think, Lil? Would you like to publish your own book? Just think, you could get your own office. You know get out of here? You could even have your own office here if you want!"

"I'd be honored." Lily smiled happily.

"Great! I'll call you about it." Rachel said, "Now I must go catch my flight. Good day!"

"Good bye!" Lily said shaking her hand again, "See you soon."

After Rachel left Christie gave Lily a big hug, "Congratulations! I told you that story was amazing!"

"Thanks, Christie. But I couldn't have done it with out you." Lily smiled.

"Aw it was nothing." She smiled, "C'mon, I'm going to take you out to lunch. Where ever you want!"

"Thanks but you don't have to."

"No, but I want to!" she replied, "Jeez Lil cant I celebrate with a friend?"

"I guess you can." Lily smiled and grabbed her purse. The two headed out of the office to celebrate the good news.

That's it for now! I'll post as soon as I can! Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2: I Love You?

Thanks for all the instant reviews!

In case any of you forgot about the gift, you can either A) Re-read chapter 9 or B) Read this:

_There were no more entries. I looked through some more pockets. Quidditch books, glasses case, junk. There was one last pocket. Inside there was a black velvet case. I opened it inside was a necklace with a diamond lily. What would James be doing with this?  
  
I quickly put it away then went back downstairs._

Hopefully that helps everyone. LoL. That velvet box wont be going away for awhile just to let you know. Lol.

Anyway, thanks for the reviews!!

Chapter Two: I love you?

Disclaimer: Why else would I be writing this disclaimer?

_  
  
___

"Bree?" Lily quietly opened the door to her dark apartment, "Bree, are you awake?"

There was no sound, so Lily assumed that Bree had gone out or was still at work.

But, Lily was incorrect and as soon as she walked into the family room she spotted Bree and Sirius sleeping on the couch.

"Bree?" Lily asked poking Bree. She woke immediately and sat right up.

"Hey Lil." Bree yawned, "What's poppin'?"

"Nothing for me." Lily replied placing her keys on the hook.

Sirius woke up and spotted Lily, "Hey Lil! Long time, no see."

"I know Sirius." She replied, heading to the kitchen, "So what have you lovebirds been up to lately?"

"Nothing." Sirius said standing up and stretching, "How's your love life, Lil?"

"Wonderful. Jacque is in America right now." Lily called from the kitchen.

"How does he like it there?" Bree asked.

"He loves it!"

"Maybe he should stay there then." Bree muttered to Sirius. Sirius nodded his head in agreement.

"He's coming back in a week or so." Lily stated.

"Wonderful." Bree said rolling her eyes.

"Knock it off, Bree. I know you guys may not like him but I do. Just because I want to be with Jacque and not a certain someone doesn't mean you have to hate the guy." She explained.

"But Lil, you know you want to be with Prongs. You're perfect for each other." Sirius said sitting on a barstool by a bar that looked into the kitchen.

"I refuse to talk about this." Lily said walking into her room.

"Just because you know we're right." Bree called after her.

"Well, she's a lost hope." Sirius sighed, "I guess I better get back soon. James will be home soon."

"Bye." Bree hugged Sirius, "I love you."

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. No one had ever said they loved him in the way she said it. Not even his own parents.

"Er, thanks." Sirius said not knowing what to say.

"Your welcome." Bree said confused, "I guess."

"Well…" Sirius couldn't think of anything to say. This had probably been the most awkward moment ever between the two. Even when they started dating in the beginning of seventh year.

"Bye." Bree said walking him to the door.

"See you later." He said kissing her on the cheek and apparating.

"Thank you?" Bree said to herself once Sirius was gone, "Your welcome?"

"Where did Sirius go?" Lily asked coming out from her room.

"He had to go." Bree sat back down on the couch, "If someone says I love you to them, what do you say?"

"Did Sirius say I love you?" Lily asked excited.

"No. I said it to him." Bree stated.

"Do you really love him?"

"Well, I guess. It just sort of came out. We always said 'love ya' but we never really meant it. And I said it and I think I said it in a meaningful way. I think we both realized that." Bree said amazed.

"Did he say it back?"

"No." Bree said slightly sad, "He said thank you, then I said your welcome."

"Thank you? Your welcome?" Lily asked surprised, "Well, I guess if he realized that you really did mean it, then he was scared and didn't know what to say."

"Do you think he loves me back?" Bree asked suddenly sounding panicked.

"Of course he does." Lily said patting Bree on the back, "I'm positive."

"Maybe your right." Bree sighed, "But what if you're wrong? I mean, you're not very good at seeing love."

"Bree." Lily rolled her eyes, "Get over it, please?"

"Whatever, Lil." Bree said heading towards her room for bed, "It's your loss."

Sirius apparated back towards the apartment that he shared with his best friend, James Potter.

"THANK YOU!?" he ran his hands threw his hair and flopped down on the couch.

"Um, your welcome?" James said coming out from the bathroom.

"No not that." Sirius muffled voice came from underneath a pillow.

"Then what are you thanking?"

"Bree said I love you."

"So? You guys always say that." James said shrugging and sitting down on an armchair.

"But I can tell that she really meant she loves me. Like 'she wants to spend the rest of her life with me she loves me'." Sirius said sighing loudly.

"And did you tell her you love her too?" James asked as if it were the most obvious thing.

"No, I said thank you."

"Thank you? Jeez, Padfoot, that's loving." James rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Sirius threw the pillow at James, "Thank you just came out. I didn't expect her to say it like that anyway."

"Like what?"

"Like she really means it!"

"Nice one, Padfoot." James said throwing the pillow back at him.

"Yeah I know." Sirius said sighing.

"Well, I'm off to bed. Want to go out tomorrow?" James asked standing up.

"Sure where?"

"I don't know. We can just go out to lunch or something." James shrugged.

"Sounds good. I think I'll have to meet up with Bree sometime soon." Sirius said.

"You gonna tell her you really love her?" James asked.

Sirius sighed and shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno."

"Okay then." James said going to his room, "Good night."

"Night."

"Oiy, Padfoot, get up!" James said yelling into Sirius' room.

"Mmmwha?" Sirius asked opening his eyes slowly, but quickly shutting them.

"Aren't we going to catch some lunch before we head off to the ministry?" James asked.

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon." James said opening the blinds and causing Sirius to pull his blankets over his head, "C'mon Moody will skin us alive if we're late."

"How can I forget his last threat?" Sirius asked.

Sirius and James were both training to be aurrors, where they can fight off Voldemort and his followers. Moody was their instructor that was training them. He was a very moody man and was always ordering James and Sirius. They got in trouble many times for goofing off. And they were certainly brave to goof off, because Mad-Eye Moody was one of the most hard working Aurrors and never put up with anything, which was the opposite of James and Sirius who still had their troublemaking sides to them from their schooldays.

"C'mon, get in the shower." James ordered.

"Fine, I'm up." Sirius said finally emerging from his bed. He headed towards the shower.

"Good. See you in a few." James said leaving the room.

"Morning!" Lily said coming into the kitchen to find Bree.

"Morning." Bree said picking her head up from the table, "How do you stay awake this long?"

Lily shrugged, "I'm not a very tired person."

"Lucky." Bree mumbled putting her head back in her hands, "So why were you so late yesterday?"

"Oh!" Lily said nearly dropping her cup. She had forgotten to tell Bree her great news, "I went out to celebrate with Christie!"

"You broke up with Jacque and you didn't even celebrate it with your best friend?" Bree acted offended.

"I didn't break up with him." Lily replied ignoring Bree's cockiness, "Something great happened at work."

"Well, do you plan on telling me before the next millenium!?" Bree asked.

"Oh right." Lily rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Bree, "When Christie went to America to meet with some other authors she showed them my book and guess what? They want to publish it!"

"That's great!" Bree squealed. They spend a few minutes jumping up and down and yelling happily, "Which book is it that they want to publish?"

"The one I recently wrote." Lily replied. Bree nodded her head.

"I'm so happy for you." She stated, "Congratulations!"

"Thanks." She replied, "I think they want it out real soon. Most definitely before the holidays."

"I want to be the one to buy your first copy!" Bree said acting superior, "What is it going to be called anyway?"

"You'll just have to find out." Lily winked and left the kitchen with Bree following her, begging for more details.


	3. Chapter 3: New Surprises

Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed:

**Mandyzcool-** Thanks for reading this story and LJ Together Forever? I'm glad u like it and understand my meaning about writing a long time ago.

**Courtney-** Thanks so much!

**JulesFelton-** Thanks bunches, I try to update as much as I can!

**James and Lily 4eva-** Thanks for the review. Yeah, pretty stupid for Sirius to say thank you. Lol.

**LilyPotter-** I agree, I don't like Jacque either. But he is a key character! Lol. Sometimes when I'm writing I wanna punch him too. Lol, glad I can make you hate him. Lily gets on my nerves a lot too. But, that is her personality, plus I have tons planned so I don't want Lily and James to get together too quickly. Bree's my favorite character too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kessanch-** thanks for reviewing! I try to update as much as I can!!

**Carmel March-** I'm glad you liked this chapter. Remember about the velvet box because it will be popping up later in the story again. hint hint And there is a bit of LJ together in this chapter!!

**Manny-** Lol, its okay you forgot what was in the box. No biggie, I knew that some people might forget, and I don't blame you, I almost forgot to add it back in! lol, thanks for reviewing.

**Brie4real-** Yeah Breanne is Bree's real name. It's weird how ppl started calling you Brie in fifth grade too!! Lol, cold pizza is good! And Bree is crazy so it's just something she would do lol. Thanks so much for the compliment, I hope you get to be an author!

**Dancinquyn-** thanks so much for reviewing!!

Anyway, I'll stop chattering now and let ya guys read the next chapter! Have fun, and please review!!

Disclaimer: NO!

Chapter Three: New surprises

December 21st

"Lily!" Bree came screaming into the apartment, "Lily!"

"What?" I asked coming out of my bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth and wearing jeans and a red sweater.

"I've got a huge surprise for you!" She cried.

"What?" I asked sounding excited.

"Well, I was shopping when I realized I was hungry. And I wasn't hungry for anything normal…I wanted one of the muggle cheeseburgers. So I was walking through the muggle pizza store when I then decided I didn't want a cheeseburger."

"What's the point Bree?" I asked scrubbing my teeth with the toothbrush.

"I'm getting there." She replied, a grin spreading across her face, "Anyway, I was walking and I spotted a store that I never thought I would go into. But something caught my eye in the window and I just_ had_ to go in a get it."

"What did you see?"

"This!" Bree pulled something out from behind her back. I quickly realized what it was and started screaming.

"Oh my God! I forgot it came out today!" I replied grabbing my newly published book out of her hand, "I need to go get a copy!"

"That's yours." Bree replied, "I bought at least a copy for everyone in my family."

"Thanks." I sighed happily. I put her toothbrush away and washed out my mouth so I could take a better look at my new book.

I sat down on the couch and ran my hand along the cover. It was light blue with white flowers on it. In the corner were two rings. On the top in curvy gold writing read, 'You Know You're In Love When…' By Lily Evans.

By Lily Evans. Me, Lily Evans. My very own book. I couldn't get the feeling out. It felt as if fireworks were going off inside of me. I was so happy to finally see my book published, and in a store.

"So? You happy?" Bree asked me.

"Bloody hell." I sighed still looking at the cover. I fanned the pages, "So happy."

"Me too. Congratulations." She replied hugging me, "C'mon I never got that cheeseburger and now for an excuse of eating loads of fat, I can celebrate. Plus, those things are beyond calories so I couldn't eat one earlier."

"Alright, lets go." Lily said setting her book down and getting her keys.

"Great." Bree grabbed their coats and they headed out the door towards celebration.

"What should I get Moony for Christmas?" Sirius asked.

James and Sirius were wandering through the muggle streets doing some last minute shopping.

"I dunno." James shrugged, "A book."

"Why didn't I think of that?" he asked, "Should we apparate to Diagon Alley?"

"Nah, here's a bookshop. Let's see if there's anything in here he'd like." James suggested.

"But those books are…mugglish." He replied.

"So? Moony likes muggle stuff." James stated, "C'mon lets at least look."

"Alright, if you say so." Sirius said entering the cozy bookstore.

They wandered threw the store going in and out of isles of books. They looked for about twenty minutes before Sirius found a book that he thought Remus would enjoy.

"Let's get out of here fast." Sirius said, "I don't like being surrounded by so many books."

James grinned, "Yeah me either. But it does remind me a lot about Hogwarts."

"More like Evans." Sirius snorted, "When aren't you thinking about that girl?"

"Um?" James shrugged, "I guess I always am."

"Prongsie, you're a dead man." Sirius shook his head.

"Let's just buy the book, alright?" James asked.

"Sure, whatever." They headed towards the checkout to buy the book. While they stood in line James decided to take a look around the store. He scanned his eyes at the rows and rows of books.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked the two of them.

"Yes." Sirius said stepping forward and placing the book on the counter.

"Okay, your total comes to fourteen forty-three." She said placing the book in a bag, "Would you like to look at any of our new books? We just got two new ones in."

She pointed to two different books, one was light blue and the other was black.

"Nah." Sirius stated quickly, "That will be all thanks. C'mon Prongs lets get out of here."

"Wait." James stated, "What's this?" he picked up the light blue book and read the cover, 'You Know You're In Love When…By Lily Evans.

"That just came in, new author." The clerk stated.

"Interesting." James said running his hand along the cover.

"Yes, funny isn't it. Evans got her own book. Well, I'll have to send her some extra frogs this Christmas." Sirius said trying to get James out of the store.

"Frogs?" the clerk asked.

"I'll take it." James said handing the clerk the book and some money.

"No you wont." Sirius stated, "James, you know that's just going to make you even more miserable. I can't stand it any longer."

"Here's your change sir." She handed James his change and his bag.

"Thanks."

"You know what?" Sirius said as they exited the store, "I think we should just kidnap Jacque, kill him, then blame it on those bloody Americans. Lily said that he's always in America."

"No." James said handing Sirius the book to put in his bag, "That would make Lily even more mad. Besides, at least she's on talking terms with me."

"What if she doesn't find out?" Sirius suggested.

"That's okay." James stated.

Sirius sighed, "Alright if you say so."

They continued walking down the street and talking when they suddenly spotted someone they knew.

"Bree!" Sirius called across the street towards his girlfriend, "Lily!"

James' head immediately shot up when he heard Sirius call for Lily.

Lily and Bree made their way over to the two and greeted them.

"Hello, Sirius." Lily nodded her head, "James."

"Hey." James replied, "How are you two?"

"Fabulous." Bree replied smiling, "How about you two? Staying out of trouble?"

"Just doing some last minute shopping." Sirius said holding his bag up.

"Great. We're off to get some dinner." She said starting to leave.

"No wait." Sirius stated, "Let's all go out to eat together. C'mon it's been awhile."

"Sure!" Bree said happily.

"Alright." Lily and James agreed.

They entered a small Italian restaurant (One of Bree's and Sirius' favorites) and seated themselves in a booth in the corner. Sirius and Bree sat together and somehow, Lily and James ended up sitting next to each other.

"So," James said, "What's up?"

"Well," Sirius started, "Frogs are taking over the world and they are planning on taking you captive for being so boring and not like yourself."

"Thanks for the update." James said looking through his menu.

"There's the sarcasm." Bree laughed, taking a sip of her water.

"I knew it wouldn't last forever." Sirius said, looking at his menu also.

"So, Lily." James stared, "Anything new with you?"

"Nope." Lily said, not taking her eyes off her menu.

"Where do you work again?" he asked casually.

"I work for an author." She shrugged, "Not too exciting."

Sirius shook his head at James, knowing Lily didn't want to be bugged.

"Lily wants to write a ton of books." Bree said, "She actually started one. But, you wouldn't know what it is, seeing as you've never been in a book store."

Lily laughed, "You know, I think I'll try the chicken marsala, it sounds great."

"Mmm," Sirius nodded, "It is."

"Where's the waiter?" James asked looking around the restaurant. He spotted him and he immediately came over.

"Hi, my name is Kyle. What can I get for you guys tonight?" he asked taking out a piece of paper and pen.

"I'll have the chicken marsala and some more water." Lily said folding her menu and passing it up.

"Garlic noodles." Bree said, "And some orange soda."

"Spaghetti." Sirius said, "With garlic bread."

"Okay," the waiter nodded and continued to write.

"I'll have alfredo with some water as well." James passed the waiter all of their menus and folded his hands on the table in front of him.

"Alright, it will be just a few minutes." The waiter left and the odd silence continued.

"Damn." Sirius sighed.

"What?" they all asked.

"We're so different now." He explained, "We used to be able to eat together and talk like normal people. Bree and I would snog, which we don't do enough. And, yes Lily and James would fight but not all the time. And besides, fighting is better than silence. Not to mention, we're all proper now."

"We are, aren't we?" Bree asked, "Man, people do change."

"That's for sure." James said eyeing Lily, "I changed."

"You're still prattish."

"I am not! I've matured!"

"You have not."

"Have too."

"Have not!"

"Now, that's better." Sirius smiled.

"Much." Bree said leaning on Sirius.

"We should have a party." Sirius said out of no where.

"A party?" James and Lily asked.

"You know," he said as if he was talking to a two year old, "Where people socialize with load music and a ton of alcohol."

"We know what a party is." James said casually stretching his arm and letting it rest on Lily's shoulders.

"Why would you want a party?" Lily said pushing James' arm off.

"We could get together with a bunch of friends from Hogwarts." Bree suggested.

"Sounds fun." James said.

"Your drinks." Kyle came over with the drinks and placed them with the appropriate person, "Your food will be just a few more minutes."

"Okay thanks." Bree said smiling at the waiter.

"Anytime." He grinned back.

"Can you please make it not so obvious when you're flirting with another guy?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"I was not flirting." Bree said offended.

"Are you kidding me?" Sirius asked, "He was practically down your shirt."

"What?" Bree said looking down at her shirt, "You can't even see down my shirt."

"You just watch, before you know it, he'll be asking you out." Sirius insisted, "And he'll ask you to wear that shirt."

"It's not a low shirt." She glared, "Lily, come with me to the bathroom."

"Um, okay." Lily said getting up.

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom in packs?" James asked once Lily and Bree were gone.

"Beats me." Sirius said eating some of the appetizer "Must be one of those weird girl things we'll never understand."

"You better hope Bree forgives you." James stated.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Because she's the only girl willing to snog you." James replied.

"I can find plenty of girls to snog."

"No you can't." James said.

"I'd shut up because you haven't snogged anyone lately."

"Shut up." James glared.

"You know I'm right." Sirius smirked.

Plz review!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!!

Thanks: OceanGoddess, dancinquyn, Pip The Mit Squeak, James and Lily 4eva, Mannny2003-Great observations! Keep thinking along those lines!

I can't post until after July 20th because I am going out of town! But, hopefully I'll have lots of chapters by the time I get back!!

Disclaimer: I own Bree, muhahah and she is my bestest pal so don't take her!! Lol don't own JKR stuff

Chapter 4: The Party

"Sometimes I just want to kill him." Bree said taking a brush out of her purse and brushing her hair, "Yet sometimes I just want to kiss him."

"Understandable." Lily shrugged, trying to fix her eyeliner.

"I wish he wouldn't act like that." She said handing Lily the brush and letting her brush her hair.

"At least he isn't a control freak like James is." Lily gave the brush back to Bree and she put it away.

"That's different." She replied going into a stall.

"How?" Lily asked going into another.

"I dunno." Bree said once she was out of the stall.

"See it's the same." Lily replied as they washed their hands.

"Whatever," Bree sighed, "Kyle doesn't like me anyways and I love Sirius so no big deal."

"Okay." Lily said exiting the bathroom.

"How was your random conversation in the bathroom?" Sirius asked when Bree and Lily sat down.

"Fine." She replied rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sirius stated, "You know, bout the Kyle thing."

"It's okay." Bree replied kissing Sirius.

"We're still in public." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"If I was kissing you in public, I bet you wont mind." James smirked at her.

"I have a boyfriend." She replied.

"Oh yea." James replied, "What was his name again? Jake? Justin? Jerk-face?"

"Jacque." Lily said.

"Right, Jacque." He replied, "So how is he?"

"Wonderful." She said, "He's in America right now."

"Really," he stated, "Your not afraid of him being kidnapped and killed there?" he asked the idea Sirius proposed earlier popping into his mind.

"Now why would something like that happen?" Lily asked awkwardly.

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"Look," Sirius said breaking up the conversation, "The foods here."

Sirius smirked and out of the corner of his eye saw Bree pull her shirt up more.

"Thanks." She replied not making eye contact with him.

"No problem." He smiled, "Catch you guys later."

Lily, James, Bree, and Sirius all enjoyed their evening that night. They caught up after not seeing each other (mainly Lily and James) for a long time. They had even planned a party at Sirius and James' in a couple of weeks.

After everyone's stomach was full they realized it was time to go. They left the restaurant, where Sirius left a small tip saying that he deserves it after 'looking down Bree's shirt', and walked down the street to their cars.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon." James said to Lily as Sirius and Bree were saying good bye.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Maybe we could hang out sometimes." She suggested, "You know, as friends."

"That would be great." He smiled widely.

"Well, night."

"Night." He replied kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Bye." Bree said giving James a hug.

"Owl me." Sirius waved as Bree and Lily got in their car and drove away.

They waved their hands out the window and were soon out of site.

"Lily! Let's go the party starts in ten minutes!" Bree yelled, banging on the bathroom door.

"I'm almost done, jeez." She shouted threw the door, "Besides, it only takes a minute to apparate there anyway."

Bree and Lily were getting ready for the party that James and Sirius were having at their apartment. They had spoken a few weeks earlier about it and immediately called a bunch of old, and new, friends.

"I promised Sirius we would be there a few minutes early." She replied going into her room to get her purse.

"I'm done!" Lily said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well, don't you look beautiful? Not trying to impress anyone are we?" Bree asked raising her eyebrow.

"Nope." Lily said spinning around to display her outfit. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a black off sleeve shirt, "You look awesome too, you dork."

"I know." She replied running her hands threw her straight brown hair. Bree was wearing a black Suede skirt with a white sweater and boots.

"Come on, let's go." Lily said rolling her eyes and grabbing her purse.

"Oh by the way." Bree said before Lily could apparate, "We have to apparate into James' room so just think about being in his room."

"You're sick." She replied giggling.

"But I'm serious." She replied, "See you there."

With a pop both women disappeared from their apartment and found themselves in another room.

"I see you got here okay." Bree replied straightening her hair, "Are you sure you haven't been here before?"

"I think I hear the doorbell." Lily said changing the subject as she left the room.

"Bree! Lily!" Sirius called, "Glad you could make it."

"Good to see you too Sirius." Lily said setting her purse down.

"Now, everyone should be here soon." He said, "Food and drinks are in the kitchen and I'll start some loud music soon."

"Great." Bree said putting her purse next to Lily's.

"Where is James?" Bree asked.

"He's getting more drinks." Sirius grinned.

"You're nutters." Lily said sitting down on the couch.

"You just get ready to party." Sirius replied.

There was a knock at the door and Ashley, Remus, Peter, Katie, and Michelle all entered.

"Let's party!" Sirius said going over to the stereo and turning it up very loud.

People kept coming and the music kept getting louder. Although, everyone seemed to be having a great time. Everyone was ecstatic to see all their old friends.

Lily was sitting on the couch talking to some old Hufflepuff students when she felt her cell phone vibrate. She immediately picked it up, but couldn't hear the person on the other line very well. (A/N: I know Lily is a witch and they don't have cell phones, but remember that she is muggle born and she can own one lol.)

Lily quickly went into the bathroom and redialed the number.

"Hello?" Lily heard the familiar voice on the other end of the line.

"Jacque!" she replied happily, "How are you?"

"Fine, you?"

"Great. I'm at Sirius and James' place and they're having a huge party with a bunch of our old friends." She said sitting down on the counter.

"Sound fun." Jacque stated.

"Yeah it's nice to see everyone again." She sighed, "So what's up?

"Well, I guess I should just get this out." Jacque stated.

"What is it?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Well, the thing is Lily." Jacque started, "It's been great dating you and everything. But, I think we should split up."

Lily felt as if her heart had stopped beating.

"Lily? Lily, are you there?"

"Yeah." Lily said, her voice sounding a bit weak.

"I'm really sorry, Lily." He stated, "But we can still be friends right?"

"Is there someone else?" she asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Did you dump me for someone else?" she repeated.

"Well, you see-"

"Just forget it, Jacque." Lily stated, not wanting to hear what type of blonde-haired beauty was replacing her, "Good bye."

"Lily," Jacque said, "Can we please still be friends? You're such an amazing person and I'd hate to loose you."

"No, Jacque." Lily stated, "I don't think we can. Good bye. It's been fun."

She closed her phone and ran her hands threw her hair.

"I'm not going to cry." She said out loud as she put her phone back in her pocket, "Definitely not going to cry."

Lily banged her head against the door, "I'm gonna cry."

Before she knew it, tears were shooting down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do about it. Lily felt stupid for crying but she couldn't help to feel that she wasn't good enough for him.

"This is crazy." She said, trying to convince herself, "I don't need him. I'm better off without him. And right now, I'm going to have a good time."

Lily re-fixed her make up and brushed her hands threw her hair. But, she still left the bathroom still feeling terrible.

Lily was always true to her morals, and that included, not getting drunk. But the night seemed like a blur for Lily and the drinks kept coming. She had only gotten extremely drunk once before and that was when she went out with Bree, Sirius, and James. To this day she still blames them for that and she will never admit it out loud, but she did have fun.

She never meant to get drunk, nor did she plan on it.  It just sort of…happened. But the thought of Jacque breaking up with her kept popping into her mind and the only way to get rid of it, was to get another drink. Which Lily was doing a pretty good job at.

Bree and Lily were having a very hilarious conversation. They were laughing very hard as they headed towards the kitchen to get _another _drink.

They made their way threw the crowded apartment to the fridge, where they were still laughing loudly.

"Hey." James said coming up behind Lily.

"Hey." She replied grabbing a fire whiskey and cracking it open and handed one to Bree.

"How are you?" James asked looking at Lily closely.

"Fine." She stumbled to a chair.

"Lily." James sighed loudly, "You're drunk."

"I am not." She replied gulping down her drink.

"Yes you are." James replied, "Come on and lie down."

"No." she replied laughing at Bree.

"I'm going to go find Sir–hic—ius." Bree replied catching her balance on the counter.

"Bye." Lily said laughing again.

Bree left the kitchen and that left only Lily, James, and a bunch of other people in the kitchen.

"Lily, I think you've had enough." James said grabbing Lily's drink.

"Give –hic- it backs to me now, Potter." She said standing up, but only to fall back down in her chair.

"No." James stated. He walked over to the sink and spilled the fire whisky down the drain.

"James that wasn't funny." She said, trying to sound serious.

"I can't let you get drunk, Lily." He smiled.

"You let me get drunk before." She glared, "Besides, I'm a big girl and if I wanna get drunk, I'm sure as hell going to get drunk. And you're not getting in my way."

Lily stood up, but clutched her head, "Ow, the music is loud."

She walked over to the fridge and grabbed another drink. James walked over and took it out of her hands.

"James!" she yelled, trying to sound angry over the loud music.

"Lily." He replied calmly.

"Ugh!" she said stomping her foot, "I can't stand this!"

She headed out the front door and down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" James asked following her. The hallway was much quieter, since the apartment had a sound-proof charm on it.

"Stay away from me." She said storming away. Lily couldn't understand why she was snapping at James, when the person she was really mad at, was Jacque.

"Lily, what has gotten into you?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Lily said stopping, trying to hide the tears that were coming down her face.

"Lily, why are you crying?" he asked holding her arms.

"I'm not crying she leaned against the wall and slid down so she was sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them.

James sat down next to her and tried to figure out what's wrong, "Lily, why are you so sad suddenly?"

Lily sobbed, "I'm so stupid."

"Lil-" James said, trying to object, but was interrupted by Lily.

"Yes, I am, James." She said not lifting her head, "Everyone told me Jacque was no good for me and I never listened."

"What are you talking about?"

Lily lifted her head up, her face was tear-stained and her make up was smeared. James felt his heart shatter.

"Jacque broke up with me." She said leaning her head against the wall, "He broke up with me for another girl."

"Oh, Lily." James sighed hugging her, "He's an arse."

Lily began to cry again as she hugged James back.

"He's not worth crying over, Lily. You're so much better than him."

Lily suddenly stopped crying, "You're right, James. I shouldn't cry over him."

She got up and dried her tears, "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied smiling, knowing that he made Lily feel better, "You don't have to go back to the party."

"No, I want to." Lily said heading back to the door, "I'm going to have fun…and no stupid old boyfriend is stopping me."

James smiled as Lily went back inside to finish her goal of getting tipsy. He couldn't help but feel happy that Jacque broke up with Lily, because now he can have his chance again.


	5. Chapter 5: Jacque Returns

Thanks so much for the patience while I was away on vacation! I had an awesome time and its good to be back!! Thanks so much for all of your supportive reviews!!  
  
Chapter 5: Jacque Returns  
  
Disclaimer: Noooo!!  
  
Half an hour later Lily looking as if nothing was bothering her and not a care in the world. And it definitely looked like Jacque was the farthest thing from her mind.  
  
She was sitting on the couch next to Arthur Weasley. He obviously said something very funny because Lily started to laugh very hard. The two of them continued to laugh at old times when James came over and sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Hey James." Lily giggled, taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Hey." He replied, "How are you Arthur?"  
  
"Not good," he replied, "My drink is gone. So, I'll talk to you two later."  
  
"Thanks for talking with me, Arthur." Lily laughed once more.  
  
"Have fun." He grinned before making his way through the crowd and out of site.  
  
"So, how are you doing?" James asked Lily.  
  
"Tired." She said resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
James grinned, "Not thinking about you-know-who?"  
  
Lily sighed, "I am now."  
  
"Sorry." He said putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
A single tear fell down Lily's cheek, but James quickly wiped it away.  
  
"James." She said, but tears started to fall again and she couldn't speak.  
  
"Lily." James sighed. Lily whispered something through her sobs, but James couldn't understand, "Come here."  
  
James picked Lily up and took her into the bathroom where they could talk. (A/N: You can't hear the music in rooms, bathroom, and hallway. Mainly just this kitchen and living room, which they charmed to be bigger than it actually is.)  
  
James set her down on the floor and sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, stroking her hair.  
  
"I've just been thinking." She started, "About Hogwarts and Jacque and...you."  
  
"Me?" he asked confused.  
  
"I've always been so mean to you and all you ever did was be nice to me." She sobbed.  
  
"Lil, its okay." He said hugging her with one arm.  
  
"No, its not."  
  
"Lil-"  
  
Lily hugged her knees and started crying again. She looked up and locked her tear-filled eyes with James'.  
  
"James." Lily whispered.  
  
The two leaned in and kissed. James began to pull away but Lily wouldn't.  
  
"Lily." He said in between Lily's non-stop kissing, "I cant."  
  
"Why not?" she asked still kissing him.  
  
"Because you're drunk." He said holding her at shoulders length so she couldn't kiss him anymore.  
  
"I don't know what has gotten into me." Lily said running her hands threw her hair.  
  
"Me either." James said removing his hands.  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes before Lily suddenly gave James a hug.  
  
"Thanks." She replied.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For always being so nice to me." She replied.  
  
"No problem." James' face was so close to hers.  
  
And they kissed...again.  
  
"Well, that was fun!" Sirius said lying down on the couch and wrapping his arms around Bree.  
  
"Yes." She replied, "Tons of fun."  
  
Lily and James came out of the kitchen laughing.  
  
"Those two are getting along." Sirius whispered to Bree.  
  
"They're getting along a little too well." She whispered back.  
  
"Here's your purse, Bree." Lily said throwing Bree's purse at her. Sirius caught it with one hand and gave it to Bree.  
  
"I have no idea how we're going to apparate home, Lil. I ant concentrate for a sugar quill." Bree said standing up and rubbing her head.  
  
"We could drive you home." Sirius suggested.  
  
"Don't be crazy." Lily spoke up, "You have just as much alcohol in you as us...if not more."  
  
"But Prongs doesn't. It was my turn to drink and his turn to stay sane." Sirius grinned.  
  
All three of them turned to James.  
  
"Um, sure. Its not like you live far." He shrugged.  
  
"Great." Bree said tugging on Sirius' arm, "Come for the ride."  
  
They all got their jackets and left the apartment building. They went outside and headed to the car. Sirius and Bree, who were sitting in the back, had fallen asleep instantly. That left the uncontrollable silence for Lily and James.  
  
Minutes later, James pulled in front of Lily and Bree's apartment building.  
  
"Well, we're here." James said shutting off the engine.  
  
"Yeah." Lily replied, unbuckling her seat belt, "This is where I live."  
  
"Yes, you do." James said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah." Lily sighed.  
  
"We were never this awkward." James laughed.  
  
"I know." She replied staring at James.  
  
"Hey Lily," James started, "Do you think that you'd want to go out with me this weekend?"  
  
"Are you asking me out, Potter?" She grinned.  
  
Lily looked back into the back seat because she thought she heard a noise. But, seeing as Bree and Sirius were asleep, she turned back to James.  
  
"I just thought after today and you know..." he blushed, "Well, would you?"  
  
"I never thought I'd say this, James, but sure."  
  
"Really?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah." She replied leaning in closer.  
  
"Great. I'll call you."  
  
"Super. I'll answer." She giggled.  
  
James and Lily's lips were only inches apart when they heard a squeal from the backseat. They saw Bree's smiling face and Sirius push her head back down.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "We better go."  
  
"Night."  
  
Bree and Lily got out of the car and headed upstairs to their room.  
  
"I cant believe you are going on a date with James!" Bree jumped up and down in the hallway.  
  
"You were supposed to be sleeping." Lily said eyeing Bree.  
  
"How could I?" she grinned, "But I guess I ruined it when you were about to kiss."  
  
"No, not really." Lily grinned.  
  
"So, you've kissed recently?" Bree giggled, "Details, please!"  
  
"Well," Lily started, "I guess I should start by saying, Jacque broke up with me."  
  
"Yay!" Bree jumped up happily, "I mean...I'm very sorry, Lils."  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I was feeling down and James comforted me."  
  
"Sounds romantic." Bree said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm not done!"  
  
"Oh, go on!"  
  
"Well, I was drunk and depressed so we went into the bathroom-"  
  
"The bathroom!? Why not the bedroom?" Bree joked.  
  
"And, I sort of, started to make out with him." Lily blushed.  
  
"Let me get this straight...you made out with James...in the bathroom?" she sighed, "Haven't I taught you anything?"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed."  
  
"Me too." She yawed, "That was a long and eventful night."  
  



	6. Chapter 6: Dating

  
  
(Lilys POV)  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!  
  
Chapter 6: Dating  
  
Disclaimer: No!  
  
I was so nervous. James should have been here...one minute and twenty-seven seconds ago. Where is he? Did he stand me up? I'm such a fool to think that he has changed. He's probably off snogging some blonde haired-  
  
There was a knocking on my door.  
  
Maybe he wasn't off snogging someone. Maybe he didn't stand me up. Maybe he was just having a little car trouble. Maybe he was at my door waiting for me.  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it. I didn't know what to say. James looked...nice. He was wearing casual khaki pants with a black button up shirt.  
  
"Hey." He smiled.  
  
"Hi." I replied, "Um, let me grab my purse and I'll be ready."  
  
"Okay." James replied.  
  
I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed my black purse that was hanging off the arm of a chair. When I went back into the sitting room I saw James looking at pictures on my television.  
  
"This was at Hogwarts." He pointed to the moving pictures.  
  
"Um, yea." I replied, "They were all those extra pictures Dumbledore gave us. I just found them a few nights ago so I thought I would put them up."  
  
"Oh." He stated, nodding his head, "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah." I replied leading the way out to the hallway.  
  
I locked the door behind me; Bree wasn't going to be home for hours. She went out with Sirius and who knows when she will come back. Sometimes she comes back in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
"So where are we off to?" I asked as James opened his car door for me.  
  
"Well, I was thinking we should go and get some dinner." He said getting in the car, "Then, maybe a muggle movie or something?"  
  
"Sounds good." I said looking out the window, "This is so weird."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I used to hate you and now you're so different." I said, "And I made out with you in a bathroom."  
  
"Glad that you're not denying it." He grinned.  
  
"Ugh." I sighed, "So where are we going to dinner."  
  
"A Chinese restaurant." He replied pulling into the parking lot.  
  
"I love this place!" I said smiling.  
  
"I know." He jumped out of the car and opened my door for me.  
  
We entered my all time favorite restaurant and the hostess took us to our booth. I sat down across from James and took my jacket off.  
  
"I must cherish this moment forever." He grinned, "Lily Evans...on a date...with me."  
  
"Your ego is growing." I warned, rolling my eyes.  
  
"I know, but whose ego wouldn't be growing right now?" he asked, taking the water the waiter offered him.  
  
I let out a quiet laugh, "Do you ever think about Hogwarts?"  
  
"Everyday of my life." He replied, "I remember every day that I spent there. Every prank, every date, every slap, every argument, and every heartbreak."  
  
I looked down at her plate and blushed, "I said I was sorry for being an arse, you know."  
  
"I know, but why not remember those moments?" he asked grinning.  
  
"Hello, my name is Justin; I'll be your waiter tonight." The waiter came over to our table and pulled a pad of paper out of his pocket. Thank God he ended that awkward moment, "What can I get for you two tonight?"  
  
We order our food and continued to talk. We easily talked throughout our whole meal. I forgot how nice it was to have a conversation with James. How easy he was to talk to. Why would I give up something like this? Now I know who to turn to if I need to talk.  
  
Jacque was never this easy to talk to.  
  
After dinner James and I went to a muggle movie, as promised. I didn't want to see a horror movie, but James insisted. I have to admit, I get quite scared whenever I watch a horror movie. James promises me that I won't be scared and that he'll protect me.  
  
Why didn't I get mad when he said he would protect me like I used to? Why did I smile instead of glare? Why do I suddenly feel like I'm going to like this scary movie? Why the hell do I talk to myself so much?  
  
"Come on," James said holding the popcorn and drinks, "We're in number four."  
  
"Okay." I replied taking one drink out of his hands so he didn't have to balance them. He doesn't have to impress me.  
  
We headed throw the crowded Friday night halls of the movie theater. I saw different people everyone. Young, old, couples, friends...everyone imaginable was at the theater. Including Jacque.  
  
Wait, Jacque?  
  
Sure enough, Jacque was entering theater number four with a short brown haired, skinning as a twig, beauty hanging off his arm.  
  
I looked down at my cup and tried to focus on the little black dots on my cup.  
  
"Don't worry about it." James said putting his arm around my shoulder, "He's an arse."  
  
I smiled. How can he make me feel happy and weak at the same time?  
  
James and I walked into the theater, and joy the only seats left were the ones next to Jacque. Is this just my bloody luck or what?  
  
James took the inside seat next to Jacque and kindly let me sit on the outside. That was until Jacque noticed me.  
  
"Lily!" he said leaning over James, "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks." I smirked, "I see you've already found another bitch to use?"  
  
"And I see that you have stooped down to Potter's level and finally dated him." He spat.  
  
James lifted his fist, and was ready to punch, but for some odd reason, I held his arm back.  
  
Jacque was my boyfriend. He was nice. Why is he being so rude now? Is he jealous that I'm with James?  
  
"Why don't you switch me seats, James?" I suggested.  
  
"I'm not going to let you get in a fight with him." I gritted threw my teeth when James tried to protest.  
  
Not like I wanted to date someone with a black eye. Kidding, I don't want James to get hurt.  
  
"Fine." He gave in and switched me seats.  
  
I guess so he could feel more in control, James put his arm around me. Or was he putting a move on me?  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jacque whisper something into his giggling girlfriend's ear.  
  
His evil giggling girlfriend's ear.  
  
I glanced at my watch. Any minute now the movie should begin.  
  
I couldn't take it any longer. It was as if Jacque was closing in around me and suffocating me. I could smell his delicious scent lingering off his body. Jacque was such a sweet guy. I should be his friend. Things started to go dark when I realized...  
  
The movie started.  
  
Damn to my nervous ways! The lights continued to get dimmer until the only light in the room was the ones on the steps.  
  
The movie started and I immediately felt goosebumps forming all over my cold body.  
  
I felt James rub his hands up and down my arms, trying to erase the bumps. No, wait...  
  
That was Jacque's hand.  
  
I slapped his arm and glared at him, that is, if he could see my glare.  
  
"What's wrong, Lil?" he whispered, "You used to like that when we were dating."  
  
James heard him talking and leaned forward. One more comment would give James an excuse to knock him out of his chair. And I just might let him.  
  
But Jacque is so sweet. So kind, so loving, so adorable.  
  
I rolled my eyes angrily, mainly because Jacque was here, but also because he couldn't even see me glaring and rolling my eyes.  
  
As the movie progressed I felt safe and warm under James' strong muscular arm.  
  
I love horror films.  
  
After the movie James and I left the torture chamber- I mean Movie Theater and headed to James' car, who drove home.  
  
James jumped out of the car and opened my door when we approached my apartment.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled, stepping out of the car.  
  
"You welcome, m'lady." James replied bowing.  
  
"Well, thank you for tonight." I stated, "I had fun."  
  
"I'm glad you did." He grinned, "Do you want to do this again sometime?"  
  
I looked around and noticed a white car about a block away.  
  
Jacques car. Oh, this is just peachy.  
  
I smiled at James. Now I just want him to leave so Jacque won't come over here.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great." He said giving me a hug and kissing me on the cheek, "Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye." I watched James get into his car and drive away.  
  
I headed into my apartment, ignoring Jacques car.  
  
I rushed up the stairs. Please, Jacque, don't come up here.  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Damn my luck sucks.  
  
"What do you want, Jacque?" I asked turning around.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for being an arse today at the movies." He sighed walking up next to me, "I was just jealous to see you with Potter."  
  
"News flash, Jacque." I said stepping back, "You broke up with me."  
  
"I know," he sighed, "And I'm so stupid for it. I still can't believe what a stupid mistake I made. I still think about you every night."  
  
"Jacque, please don't start." I replied.  
  
"Lil, I'm serious." He stated, "I thought I needed a break, but when I saw you with Potter, my heart shattered."  
  
I looked down at the floor. Why does this have to be so complicated?  
  
"I can't do this anymore." I whispered.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Be with you or with James." I replied, with tears filling in my eyes, "If I'm with you, I hurt James. But, with I'm with James, I hurt you. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life hurting people. And that means that I can't see you nor James."  
  
"Lily, please." He started.  
  
"No," I interrupted, "We aren't going to get back together. I'm threw with the both of you."  
  
"Can I at least send you letters?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't even think I can handle that." I replied quietly, "Good bye, Jacque."  
  
"Bye, Lily." Jacque came up and gave me a hug.  
  
As he walked away I leaned against my door and saw Bree and Sirius come out of the elevator.  
  
"Hey." Bree's smile faded from her face when she saw me, "What happened?"  
  
Sirius looked sad also, "Where's James? Did he do something?"  
  
"He's at home." I said quietly, "I can't do this anymore. I'm hurting both James and Jacque by just being alive."  
  
"Aw, Lil." Bree said hugging me, "Come on, you need some rest."  
  
Bree waved good bye to Sirius, who apparated home, and led me into our apartment. She continued to lead me to my bedroom and made me lay down on my bed.  
  
"Go to sleep." She said leaving the room, "And we'll talk in the morning."  
  
"Thanks." I said closing my eyes.  
  
"No problem." She said closing the door.  
  
Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

Thanks so much for all the reviews! I'm super sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I'm getting busier as school gets closer.

Replies:

StaringStars- Yes, I agree…but its best for the plot :-D lol thanks for the review

Strange and Happy- What other fic? 1800 You need me? That one is still continuing, I just lost track of time and couldn't update. No worries, I'll update much more now!! Thanks for your review! Thanks for the beta offer. I got one now though. I have to admit, when I first started to write these stories I had really crappy grammar, but I'm getting better! Lol

James and Lily 4Eva- Yes, poor James. But it only makes the plot better! Lol thanks for the review!!

Carm- thanks for the review! Yes, I get quite mad at myself when I write stuff, but I gotta do what I gotta do! Lol Don't worry about not reviewing, my computer crashes all the time! Lol thanks bunches

Kessanch- thanks for the review. Hopefully Lily does realize what she really wants soon :sighs: she is quite stubborn, isn't she?

Manny- You know what? I think I meant to call the chapter something else, but I was in such a rush I just wrote anything. It is quite an odd chapter name, isn't it? Lol, oh well, maybe just Jacque is trying to return to date her again…? Lol thanks for the review

Bizzy- thanks!

Pip the mit squeak- thanks for the review. Or so u think she can date James now! Lol we'll just have to see…:evil grin:

Brie4real- wow, that's a really nice compliment! Thanks so much! I try really hard to make the story interesting. Speaking of interesting…things should start to get pretty interesting in the story! Lol

BlackFox84- thanks so much for the reply!! Hopefully Lily will come to her senses soon! Lol

OceanGoddess- Most ppl seem to be glad Lily finally dumped Jacque! Lol thanks for the review!

Dancingquyn- thanks so much for the review!! Glad u liked it!

Hopefully I managed to get everyone's review replied!! Well, without further ado…chapter 7!

Chapter 7: Confessions

The next morning I woke up with a headache. Then thoughts of the previous night came flooding back into my mind and the headache got worse.

I lied back down on my feathery pillow and tried to fall back asleep when I heard talking in the kitchen and I smelled bacon.

I jumped out of bed and followed the delicious scent into the kitchen where I saw Bree and Sirius. They were standing at the stove with their backs facing me. Sirius stood in his flowery apron and poked at the bacon, trying to make it look like he was doing some serious cooking as they talked.

"So did you talk to her about what happened last night?" Sirius asked.

"No, we got inside and she just went straight to bed." Bree shrugged.

"Prongs seemed happy that the date went well." Sirius replied, "But I knew something was wrong."

"Yeah," she nodded, "I figured something was fishy when we saw Jacque last night."

"I hate that guy." Sirius shook his head, "Right when Lily finally starts to accept James, he gets in the way."

"I agree." Bree said turning off the burners and taking some plates out of the cupboard, "So how's Remus?"

I headed back to my room when I realized their conversation was going no where.

So they were trying to figure out what went wrong? I decided I might as well brush my teeth while I was hiding out in the bathroom. Once I was finished I put on my best sleepy face and went back into the kitchen.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Good morning!" they both replied casually.

"If you want some bacon, eggs, or toast, there is some left on the stove." Bree said pointing to the food.

"Okay, thanks." I replied grabbing a plate.

Once I got some food I sat down next to Sirius at the kitchen table.

"So…" Bree started, "What are you both up to today?"

Sirius shrugged, "I premised Prongs I'd go to Diagon Alley with him today to pick up some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Bree questioned.

Sirius grinned, "Illegal stuff."

"Sirius Black." Bree scolded, putting her fork neatly on her plate, "If I find out you are purchasing illegal stuff I will be very angry."

"So sorry [I]mum[/I]." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing, Lil?" Bree asked, ignoring Sirius.

"I have the day off." I replied, "Maybe we can get some Christmas shopping done?"

"Sounds great!" Bree exclaimed.

Sirius looked at us both oddly, "Christmas shopping? It's not even December yet."

Bree rolled her eyes, "If we wait then we will be stuck in Christmas rush."

"You two are crazy." Sirius said putting the empty plates in the sink. He waved his wand and the plates started to wash themselves.

"That's okay." Bree grinned.

"Yeah, I guess." Sirius replied hugging Bree, "I'm going to go. I'll see you later."

"Bye, hun." Bree smiled and kissed Sirius.

"See ya, Lil." Sirius kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye." I replied.

"So," Bree started after Sirius apperated out, "What time do you want to leave?"

"Let me go get ready." I replied heading to my bathroom.

Bree and I piled into her small car and headed towards the mall. We put the top up and turned on the heater since it was a pretty chilly November day.

As I looked out the window I immediately sensed the Christmas spirit approaching. Snow had already started to fall and form a thin white blanket over the town, people were acting extra cheery, and the stores were already stocking up with supplies. We pulled into the mall's parking lot and hurried into the warm stores.

"How about this one?" Bree asked holding up a black cozy looking sweater.

"For the hundredth time, Bree," I replied, "We are shopping for [I]other[/I] people, not ourselves!"

"I just can't help it." She replied putting the sweater back on the rack, "They have so many sales on the things I want."

"I know." I sighed looking at the sweater, "It is a nice sweater."

"I agree!" Bree replied grabbing her size, "Which is why I should get it."

After trying on all the clothes we picked out for ourselves, we decided we better get some shopping done for other people. So we purchased our items and headed to the next store.

"Do you think Remus will like this?" Bree asked holding up a shirt.

"Yeah." I replied, "It's definitely something he would wear."

"Good." Bree said putting the shirt in her overloaded cart, "Speaking of Remus, what happened last night that got you in tears?"

I looked at Bree oddly, "Where did that come from?"

"Cheese and rice, Lil!" she exclaimed, "I'm not supposed to ask what happened, you're just supposed to tell me!"

"Sorry," I rolled my eyes, "I must've missed that rule."

Bree rolled her eyes back, "Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to hex you?"

"Fine," I sighed and started to tell the story, "Dinner was great, I guess it started when we got to the movie theater…"

"…so he just showed up there?" Sirius asked looking at James.

"Yeah, he was acting like a big arse." James sighed, "Lily didn't look very happy. Then I took her home and when I was saying good night I noticed his car sitting in the parking lot."

"Did Lily see it?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know," James answered, "But I think so because she kept looking around and seemed as if she wanted to go inside."

"Did Jacque leave?" Sirius questioned.

"I don't know," I replied, "I left before he did."

"Why did you leave with him there!?" Sirius sat up, surprised.

"What was I supposed to do?" James exclaimed, "Insist that I need to protect her and risk her getting mad at me?"

"Bloody hell yes!" Sirius replied, "I saw Jacque when I was dropping Bree off at her apartment."

"You did? Where was he?"

"Talking to Lily." Sirius replied.

"What!?"

"Yeah, and she looked really upset. Bree suggested that she should go inside and that was it." Sirius said, "I wanted to have a little word with Cartier (A/N: Sorry if that is not how you spell Jacques last name; I don't have the full story with me on the road so I had to guess.) but Bree gave me the 'Get home now' look so there was nothing I could do."

"You should've smashed his face!" James jumped up.

"And ruin my relationship?" Sirius said, "No way. This is Lily's life and I'm not butting in."

"What am I going to do, Padfoot?" James asked sadly.

Sirius shrugged, "Go get another girl."

"So you don't want to date James nor Jacque anymore!?" Bree asked me surprised.

"Right," I replied, "I cause too many problems in both of their lives."

"Lily." Bree sighed, "Jacque is an arse. We all know it! Date James!!"

"Bree," I replied, "I've made up my mind. I can't stand it anymore."

Bree sighed again, "I guess you'll have to find a new guy now."

"Nah," I responded, "I'm sick of guys."

"So what are you going to do? Become a nun?" She chucked.

"That's not a bad idea!" I exclaimed.

Bree's face suddenly went serious, "I was kidding."

"I know." I laughed, "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

November ended and everyone was kicked into December headfirst. Snow was falling hard, causing many traffic jams and everyone was found at the mall on a Saturday at the crack of dawn.

"Bree!" I yelled into our apartment. It was around dinner time on the second of December.

"In the kitchen!" she called, "Attempting to cook!"

"Holy flying dragons, guess what?" I skipped into the kitchen.

"That you stink at making up new sayings?" she rolled her eyes as she flipped a pancake over.

"Sorry, Miss Brilliant." I replied sitting down at the table.

"It's Miss [I]Bloody[/I] Brilliant to you." She said pointing her spatula at me.

"Why are you cooking pancakes at dinnertime?" I asked clueless.

Bree shrugged, "I got a new spatula so I thought I'd try it out."

"Right," I said, a little confused by her weirdness, "Anyway, guess what great news Christie told me today?"

"That you get a new name tag on your desk!" she said, pretending to act surprised.

"No," I glared, "I get to go to France for a couple of weeks for a book tour!"

"Nu uh! Shut up!" Bree said excited, "When are you going?"

"Few days," I replied smiling, "I'll apparate back and visit you whenever I can!"

"Awesome!" Bree said, "God for you!"

"Thanks." I grinned happily, "I'm going to go start packing."

Bree grinned as she started to take her pancakes off the pan, "Okay, but dinnertime in a few minutes!"

"And I see you've been slaving away all day with your new spatula." I grinned, going into the closet to get my suitcases.

"Yes I have," she laughed, "And for your information, his name is Gabe. I told Sirius about him and he got all jealous." Bree shrugged as she put the pancakes and syrup on the table.

"I wonder why?" I asked as I got silverware and drinks for us.

"He's a mystery." Bree sighed, sitting down and piling steaming pancakes onto her plate, "So will you be home for Christmas?"

"Defiantly." I replied, "I'll be back on the twenty second."

"Good, because I've never been alone on Christmas." She laughed.

"I know." Lily replied, "You've never even lived by yourself."

"Neither have you!" Bree said, trying to sound offended, "Promise me that when you become a big famous writer that you wont forget the little people like me."

"I promise." Lily grinned, "As long as you don't suddenly leave because I will be bored and lonely."

"Same here." Bree replied.

"You know, we cant live without one another?" Lily started, "I would seriously go crazy if something happened to you."

"Me too." Bree replied, "Promise me we'll die together."

"I promise." Lily smiled.

"Good." Bree said sounding serious.

Please review! I guess the title 'confessions' means Lily confessing what happened with James. Lol also, I was just listening to it lol ttyl thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: New Surprises

Thanks sooo much for all the instant reviews! School starting soon, but hopefully that wont slow down the updating process :-P

Anyway, here are some replies to your reviews:

StaringStars- Yes, I agree, Jacque does need to die. Lol but I don't know if that's going to happen. He will be popping up once more ;-) Thanks for your review!

Brie4real- Thanks so much for ur review! You're writing a story with a penpal? That's awesome! What's it about so far? Also, I saw that your email has a band instrument in it. Are you in a school/outside of school band?

Manny- Lol, thanks so much for ur review! ;-D You are very good a predicting! Keep guessing along those lines!!

Carm- Thanks! Yeah, Lily is a bit dumb to give up on _both _of them. But, like you said, it's good for the plot! :-D

James and Lily 4Eva- I know, their idiots for giving up. Oh well, they'll get together sometime…soon! Lol Thanks for reviewing! And yes, the Bree/Lily conversation will come up again in the future. ;-)

Well, here's chapter 8! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!

Disclaimer: Nada!

Chapter 8: New surprises

Shoes, shirts, pants, jackets…I think I got it all. Oh, right! Socks. I hurried to the opposite end of my bedroom and opened my sock drawer. I took out a few pairs of neatly folded socks and placed them in my suitcase.

I closed my overly large suitcase and zipped it shut. I dragged it off my bed and placed it in the hallway. I glanced around our apartment until my eyes landed on the television set. On top of the wood above it were all my Hogwarts pictures. I walked over and glanced at the one of me and Bree, then me and James.

He looked so…different. But his eyes were the same. Those same hazel orbs that made me think crazy. And that messy uncontrollable hair that made me ache with confusion. Then his smile with that one dimple on his left check. He sat next to me grinning like a mad man with one arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and smiled anyway.

Then it stuck me. James didn't change. He was the same sweet, charming, James he has always been. I changed. I was no longer like that girl in the picture. Where all I cared about was my friends and school work. Back then it didn't matter to me if I hurt James' feelings. So why do I care now?

Because you like him you idiot. You only admitted it at the end of the year.

But why is it that I keep running away from him? Why is it that all I think about is being with him…but then I don't do anything about it? If I love him like I say I do, shouldn't I prove it?

Like him. Not love him. Like. Like, Lily, like.

Like? Love? Oh boy this is getting confusing. I placed the picture back down and went into the bathroom to get my hairbrush.

While I was in the bathroom I heard Bree come into the room.

"Lily!" she yelled, "If you want to make that flight we have to leave now."

"I'm coming." I replied exiting the bathroom. I slipped the brush into my suitcase and stood up straight.

"Come on," Bree said grabbing one of my bags, "Let's get this stuff in the car."

We crammed my bags into the car and drove to the airport, which was only a few miles from our apartment. When we arrived I got out of the car and pulled my bags out. Bree got out of the car and helped me too.

"Thanks." I replied placing my bags on the sidewalk.

"Have fun, okay?" She smiled warmly.

"I will." I replied pulling a piece of paper our of my pocket, "Here is where I am staying. Apperate over any time."

"I will." She said taking the paper and putting it in her pocket.

"Bye, Bree." I replied hugging her tightly, "I'll be back in a few weeks."

"Bye." She stated. Bree wiped the corner of her eyes, "Look what you're doing to me."

I laughed lightly, "I'm only going to be gone for a few weeks and I'll pop over whenever I can."

"You better." She smiled, "I can't stand being with just Sirius forever."

"Bye." I gave Bree one last hug. I grabbed my bags and headed inside to the airport. And as I walked threw the doors I felt as if I was leaving something behind…forever.

"Lily! Lily, over here!" I spotted Christie waving like crazy in a sea of people. She was standing with the rest of the crowd, waiting for the plane to unload, but she stood out a bit more than others did with her constant waving.

"Hey, Christie!" I said dropping my carry-on and hugging her.

"Glad to see you made it alright." She replied, "Let's get your bags and get you settled into that hotel."

Christie helped me locate my luggage and we took at taxi to my hotel where I will be staying. I found that Christie reserved a special room right across the hall from hers.

After I unpacked my clothes and got situated, Christie thought it would be a good idea if we toured the country before we start business stuff. So for the rest of the day I traveled across the country with her, exploring Frances' beauty.

When I got back to the hotel I noticed that my mail had arrived. As I put my purse down and took off my jacket I thumbed threw the mail.

The usual. Junk, Jacque, bills, wedding invitation, bills, and more Jacque. Nothing seemed too new.

Wait. Wedding invite? I placed all of the other useless letters on the table and opened the letter with my nail.

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed out loud.

I immediately grabbed my cloak and apparated back home.

"Bree!" I screamed, "Bree where the hell are you!?"

No Bree. Damn, is this just my luck?

After searching threw the entire apartment, I decided I might as well check her office at the ministry and see if she was working late.

I apparated to the Ministry and checked in. I headed towards Bree's office on the eighth floor. Bree wasn't too sure what she wanted to do at the Ministry, but she is currently working for the Minister or Magic himself.

"Bree?" I knocked on her office door. No answer, "Bree, open up!"

"Ugh!" I sighed. There was only one place that she [I]_could[__/I]_ be.

"Blacks." I sighed, "No way. There is no way that I am going to [I]their[/I] apartment."

I sighed and apparated back to our apartment.

"Now, all I have to do…" I said sitting on the couch, "Is wait."

Wait. And that's what I did. Wait. I was still sitting on that couch at three forty two in the morning when Bree strolled in with Sirius. They seemed all giggly and very touchy.

"Night, Sirius," she said kissing him good night, "See you tomorrow."

Sirius hugged her and apparated out of the apartment.

"Hello, Breanne." I said standing up.

Bree seemed to jump, not realizing I was sitting in the dark for eight long hours, "Lil! Back so soon? When did you get here?"

"I got here eight hours ago. Where have you been?" I asked feeling worried, "And what were you doing until three forty-two, now three forty-four, in the morning!?"

"I went out with Sirius for awhile." She shrugged, "No big deal!"

"No big deal!?" I cried, "Bree, we're nineteen, almost twenty! You can't go out partying and clubbing every night of your life!"

"Why not? I'm only young once!" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes, "I hate being the responsible one. It's too much work."

"And that's why [I]you[/I] are the responsible one." She smiled again, heading to the kitchen, "I think I would blow up the house if you put me in charge."

"Speaking of that," I started, "How are you going to keep things in control here while I'm gone?"

Bree shrugged again, "Beats me. Sirius came over last night to make sure I turned all the lights off." She rolled her eyes, "He can't even remember to turn his own lights off so I'm puzzled why he came to make sure mine were off."

I followed Bree into the kitchen and she got two glasses down.

"So what are you doing here at three in the morning anyway?" she asked getting a jug of water out of the fridge.

"Oh!" I cried, remember why I was here in the first place, "I was going threw my mail when I got a very interesting letter. Then I came here, and you were gone, went to your office and you were gone, so I just decided to hang here until you got back. If I would've known you were going to be out until almost four in the morning, then I would've waited until tomorrow. But, the news is too exciting to wait!"

"What is it?" she asked pouring water and handing me a glass.

"Guess." I grinned, loving the suspension.

"Cheese and Rice!" she cried throwing the hand that wasn't holding the glass, up in the air, "Just tell me already!"

"Okay, but first, did you check your mail today?" I asked.

Bree looked over at the huge pile of mail waiting for her to sort threw, "Does it look like I checked my mail?"

"Right," I grinned, "I received this!"

I handed Bree the envelope with the wedding invitatation in it. The moment she read it, her eyes got big and she dropped her glass of water, "Cheese and Rice! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it!" I grinned, "Can you believe it? Ashley and Remus getting married!"

_Mr. and Mrs. John Etters_

_Request the honor of your presence _

_At the marriage of their daughter_

_Ashley Etters_

_To_

_Remus Lupin_

_Saturday, the nineteenth of December _

_At __five fifteen__ in the afternoon_

_St. James church_

_Reception following _

I read over the wedding invitation over and over again. I decided to just stay the night at the apartment and then apparate back early in the morning. Christie didn't know I was a witch…and I didn't want her to find out.

I rolled out of my bed early the next morning. I loved France, but I didn't feel like going to work. But, for the sake of my book and my career, I got out of bed, got dressed.

I left a note for Bree (Who was still asleep) saying good bye and that I would pop over soon. I left the note on the counter where she would see it and apparated out. With a pop I found myself standing in my hotel room. A second after I regained my balance there was a knock at the door and Christie walked in.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "I was looking for you earlier."

"Oh sorry," I replied, "I went out for a walk."

"Oh, okay." She grinned, "Well, why don't you shower and get ready and we can get out of here."

"Sounds great." I replied, "What are we doing today?"

"Meeting with some important people." She replied, exiting the room, "Be ready in an hour!"

"Alright, see you soon!" I said as she closed the door.

Please review!!


	9. Chapter 9: Party Planning

Thanks for the reviews!!:

Staring Stars- Thanks for your review! ;-) You'll see what works out and what doesn't soon! LoL

Kessanch- Thanks for your review!!

BlackFox- I'm quite excited to write the wedding scene actually. It's been planned for a super long time! LoL well, I'm excited because I know what's going to happen ;-D Lol, thanks for reviewing!

Manny- Quite excited to see Remus get hitched, are yeh? Lol yeah, I'm pretty psyched too. Thanks for reviewing!

Pip the Mit Squeak- You catch on quick ;-D Lol, hopefully she'll see James at the wedding. ::Whistles innocently:: I dunno! Lol Thanks for reviewing!

James and Lily 4Eva- Thanks! Lol, I'm glad that you're excited. A lot of readers seem to like the idea of Ash and Rem getting married! Lol.

Welp, thanks for so many awesome reviews! You guys rock!!

Disclaimer: You expect me to believe that you think I own this!? Phff! I wish!

December 16th

I'm late. Great. I can't believe I'm late. I wish I could've just apparated back, but Christie would've gotten suspicious.

I quickly dropped my bags off at my apartment before apparating to the women's bathroom. Thank God it was empty, I don't know how I would've explained [I]that[/I].

I exited the loo and looked around the church. The others probably would've started the rehearsal already.

I rounded the corner and found myself right in front of the main room of the church. I prepared myself to see a stressed out Ashley and walked in.

"Finally!" I heard Bree's familiar voice.

"Hey," I smiled at the relatives and friends as I walked to the altar, "Sorry I'm late, you know those planes, their never on time."

"Lily!" Ashley smiled, "It's so good to see you! It feels like it has been ages!"

"It [I]has[/I] been ages." I laughed, "I've been gone for nearly a month!"

"A month?" she asked, taking my hand and leading me to my spot, "Jeez, time flies!"

"Indeed, it does." I smiled.

Ashley smiled back, then left to go explain the men's positions.

"Hey, Bree." I smiled, hugging her for the first time in a month.

"So, how was the book tour?" she asked.

"Great!" I exclaimed, "I had tons of fun, but I'm glad I was able to come home early enough for Ashley's big day!"

"I'm sure it is." She replied, "Since you didn't apparate back too much."

"Sorry." I blushed, "I wanted to, but I was super busy."

"Yeah, right." Bree said, pretending to be angry.

I glanced around at Ashley's and Remus' family, trying to remember each and every one of them. I scanned the line of men waiting for us to run through the rehearsal again once Ashley was done talking, when I noticed something odd.

Where's James?

I found it quite odd that he wouldn't be here, three days before his best friends wedding. Not to mention, the rehearsal was pretty important. I made a mental note to myself to [I]casually[/I] ask Bree where he was.

Not like I cared or anything…I was just wondering. I'm his friend and I should wonder where he was.

I tried to turn my attention away from James' absence when I heard Ashley say we should run through the whole thing one more time. The men got in their position, and all of the brides mates went to the back of the church where we will be entering.

"Okay, Emily, Andrea," Ashley said, addressing the two flower girls (Who were her nieces), "You girls get to go in first."

The two young girls nodded their heads and started to walk down the isle.

"Okay, ring barrier." Ashley said, talking to her nephew, Josh, "Go, hunny." Josh headed out down the isles and followed his sisters to the altar.

"Right, brides mates," Ashley smiled, seeing as things were going smoothly.

Bree, Katie, Michelle, many of Ashley's other relatives and friends, and I all walked down the isle following the flower girls and ring barrier.

When we got to the altar we all got into our line (Katie, being the maid of honor, stood next to where Ashley will stand).

Ashley came out last, her hands folded on her father's arm. She smiled warmly at Remus and kept eye contact the whole time down the isle. When she reached the altar, she released her father's hand and joined hands with Remus.

"Right," Remus smiled happily, "That went well."

"I agree." Ashley smiled, in a bit of trance.

"Is that it then, love birds?" Sirius asked loudly.

Ashley and Remus looked around at the others and nodded, "I guess so."

"Great," Sirius started to walk out of the churched singing loudly, "The Lupin bunch…la la la…the Lupin bunch…la la la…"

"Padfoot, what in the world are you singing?" Remus asked laughing.

"What do you mean?" he grinned michievesly, "You mean, my Lupin bunch story?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was watching an odd show on the television last night." He explained, "When once again I had a brilliant thought."

"Oh, really? And what was that thought, Sirius?"

"You see, Moony," Sirius said, putting his arm around Remus' shoulder, "When my mind starts reeling, it goes on fire! I'm like five brilliant minds…in one."

"What?" Remus asked confused, "What does that have to do with that song you were singing?"

"I named you kids!" he exclaimed happily.

"Our kids?" Ashley asked, coming up next to him.

"Yes, your kids." Sirius grinned, feeling satisfied, "Moony Junior, Ashley Junior…I don't think there has ever been a girl 'junior' so she'll make history, then theirs, Sirius Junior, because I'm so bloody brilliant and how can you [I]not[/I] name one of your kids after me? Then, I guess to be nice there is a Prongs Junior. Then, Wormtail Junior and Brittany."

"Brittany?" Remus and Ashley asked confused.

Sirius shrugged, "I like the name Brittany."

"Right," Remus replied, "Sorry, Padfoot, but I don't expect Ashley and I will be having six children. Nor do I expect that we would name them that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked, sounding offended.

"Because…" Remus started.

"Because he doesn't want to, you dolt!" Bree said, coming up from behind Sirius and hitting him on the head, "Come on," she said putting her jacket on, "Let's get out of here."

"Alright," Sirius said swinging his arm over Bree's shoulders. The two of them headed out of the church and towards the car, "You know," Sirius said as they were walking, "I thought of our kids' names too."

Bree sighed and smiled, "Really?"

"Yes," he grinned, "There is, Padfoot Junior, Prongs Junior, Bree Junior, Lil Junior…"

"Sirius," Bree inturruped.

"What?"

"Shut up."

I laughed as they exited the church with Sirius still carrying on about children's names.

"Bye, Ashley." I said hugging her, "I'll see you at the dinner rehersal."

"Bye," she smiled, "Thanks for taking time out of your schedule so you can make my wedding."

"No problem," I replied, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks."

I said good bye to everyone and headed out of the church. I was surprised to walk out and see Sirius sitting in the front seat of the car and honking the horn.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up next to the car.

"Waiting for you of course, Lily love!" he exclaimed, "What took you so long in there?"

"I was just going to apparate back," I replied.

"Nonsense!" Bree smiled, "Get your arse in this car!"

I smiled as I climbed into the car. We drove off into the night. I was finally home.

(A/N: Hah, I think this is a new scene!! I don't even think this little bit with Bree/Lily talking was even on the original site!)

Bree, Sirius, and I went out that evening for dinner. It felt good to see my friends again after being gone for such a long time.

And the thought of James gone still lingered in my mind…like those leftover potatoes in the fridge. I haven't had any contact with James since our date and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see him. I was actually looking forward to see him again.

And it was almost midnight and I was sitting in my kitchen in my pajamas, eating cookies…and thinking about James.

It surprises me how much I think about him. But then again, I've [I]always[/I] thought about James. Oh yes, the memories of sitting in bed late at night and constantly thinking about him. Whether its good or bad, positive or negative…I always think about James Potter.

He's like a drug that I want more of. His magnetic personality has somehow drawn myself towards him after so many years of hatred.

Oh, how I hate him! He drives me insane! Yet, how I adore him.

Ugh, he's too confusing. One minute, he makes me want to hex him, and then a minute later, I want to kiss him!

I frowned at my empty bag of cookies. Damn.

"You ate all those cookies?" Bree asked coming into the kitchen, "Great, now I've got to go to that stupid grocery store again. I hate that place!"

"Sorry." I blushed.

"Eh," she shrugged sitting down, "It's okay."

"So, why are you up?" Lily asked, looking at Bree oddly.

"I've got this new, obsessive compulsive problem." She sighed, banging her head on the table, "Ever since you left I've been super responsible. I've been like waking up in the middle of the night and checking on things. It's so scary…and weird…and so not like me."

I laughed slightly, "Maybe you're just growing up."

Bree gasped and looked around, as if checking to see if someone was listening, "Nu uh? Never!"

This time I laughed really hard, "Bree, there is nothing wrong with growing up."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "Easy for you to say, you've been grown up forever."

"I have not!" I objected.

"You weren't even out of diapers and you were already starting to act proper and responsible!" she laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not true. I have fun and you know it."

"I'm not grown up." Bree stated, "Right?"

"Whatever you want," I rolled my eyes then casually brought up another conversation, "So how was it…you know, while I was gone?"

Bree cocked one eyebrow up, "You mean how is James?"

"And Sirius and Remus and Peter." I shrugged, "It's not 'Marauder-like' to not hear from them in more than a month."

"Their fine I guess." She replied.

"And why wasn't James at the rehearsal yesterday?" I asked.

Bree shrugged, rubbing her eyes, "Work problems, I guess."

"Hmm." I replied, "Really."

"Yea," she yawned, "Look Lil, if you really wanna see James go and talk to him. I'm not going to be your messenger just because you're too afraid to be in a relationship. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed."

"I don't want to be with James," I protested, "We're friends!"

"Good night, Lily," Bree said standing up and heading to her bedroom.

"I think we're just friends." I mumbled to myself as I threw the cookie bag away.

… (A/n: End of new scene. Lol if you guys ever see stuff like [I], [/I], [B],[/B]…just ignore it. I have to put those in because of the HP site, lol)

(No POV)

"Okay, lets go threw the list one more time." Remus and Ashley were over at Bree's apartment discussing wedding details.

"Drinks." Sirius read off the parchment.

"Check."

[I]"Alcoholic drinks." [/I] Sirius added.

"Definitely." Remus added with a grin.

"Chips and dip."

"Check."

"More alcoholic drinks."

"Double check."

"Cheese with toothpicks."

Remus looked at Sirius oddly, "Cheese with toothpicks?"

Sirius shrugged, "I like cheese."

Bree and Ashley entered the living room and sat down on the couches. Alas, the guys ignored them and continued with their list. So, Ashley and Bree started their own conversation.

"Wieners!"

"Wieners?" Remus asked confused.

"Yes!" Sirius exclaimed and repeated himself a little louder, "Wie-ners!"

"What?" Ashley asked, her and Bree both turned around to face the two men.

"Yes, wieners. You know, the small ones?" Sirius said again, "Remus knows what I'm talking about! He has them!"

"I do?"

"Of course you do." Sirius cried, "The ones with the buns on it!"

"Buns?" Bree questioned.

"Ugh!" Sirius yelled, throwing his hands up, "Hot dogs!"

"Oh!" they all cried.

"The food!" Remus smiled, "You got me there, Padfoot."

Bree and Ashley rolled their eyes and turned around to finish their conversation.

"Okay, let's stop talking about small wieners in buns and get on with the list." Remus laughed.

"Right," Sirius said, "Music."

"Check."

"Enhancing our apartment to be big with sound proof walls."

"Check."

"Strippers."

"Che-"

"Strippers?" Ashley said coming back into the men's conversation.

"Yes, strippers." Sirius said calmly, "Beautiful women that dance around."

"She knows what they are." Bree rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you should have strippers at your bachelor party." Ashley said, shaking her head.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because I don't want you to have nasty, desperate women all over you." She replied.

"Hey," Sirius cried, "They are normal human beings working for a living just like you and I. I refuse to sit here and listen to you talk bad about others. [I]Shame on you![/I]"

"So you wouldn't mind if I became a stripper?" Bree asked.

Sirius pointed his finger at Bree and replied sternly, "You are not becoming a stripper."

"Exactly Ashley's point." Bree sighed.

"Well, it's pointless to have a bachelor party." Sirius said throwing the parchment on the floor.

Bree sighed and ran her hands threw her hair, "Just let him have the strippers, Ash."

"Yeah," Sirius agreed, "Just let him have the strippers, Ash."

"Well," Ashley pondered.

"Please?"

"Fine." Ashley gave in.

"Yay!" Sirius and Remus jumped up in happiness.

The guys' celebration was interrupted by a loud apparating popping sound.

"Prongs!" they cried happily, "We get strippers!"

"Nice!" James smiled, "But you didn't give the whole 'working for a living' speech did you, Padfoot?"

"Maybe," Sirius grinned, "But it worked! We better put an order in for a few before their all gone."

"You sound like you're ordering a pizza." Bree glared, "What happened to 'these women are earning their living and we should respect them'?"

Sirius stared at Bree for a minute before turning to his two friends, "We should put an order in tonight."

"Sounds good." James smiled, "Well, I better go. I've just stopped to tell Padfoot that Moody wants you."

"Again?" Sirius cried, "I was just there this morning."

"Well, he wants to see you again." James shrugged.

"I'll be there in a bit." Sirius replied.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." James said waving.

"Bye!" they all replied.

James apparated out and not even a second later Lily walked into the apartment.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled, putting her keys in a bowl.

"Hey, Lil!" they all cried.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys were coming over!" she exclaimed, putting the grocery bags she was holding in the kitchen.

Ashley and Bree followed Lily into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"It was sort of a last minute thing." Ashley shrugged.

"The men were planning their bachelor party." Bree said.

"Which is turning out great!" Sirius added as he and Remus joined them in the kitchen.

"Super." Lily smiled as she put the groceries away.

"So, what do you have to eat?" Sirius asked poking his head into the bag.

"Not a lot." Lily said putting more groceries away.

"Well, then in that case," Sirius sighed, "We should go."

"I say," Remus commented, "That we go back to your place, get some food, and tell Prongs and Wormy our party plans."

"Splendid idea, Moonface!" Sirius smiled.

"Thanks very much." He replied.

"You're very welcome, old chap!" Sirius grinned.

"Quit being proper and get out of here." Bree laughed.

"Right away, captain!" Sirius said, saluting Bree.

"See you later, boys!" she replied, saluting them back.

Another second and a loud pop later, Sirius and Remus were gone, which left Bree, Ashley, and Lily alone.

"Well, dears," Bree sighed, "What now?"

The three girls looked at each other, grins spreading across eat of their faces.


	10. Chapter 10: Attack!

Thanks Carm and Away with the Fairies4 for reviewing. I'm not going to thank the counter and start carrying on again how pathetic you are, but I would like to say thank you for helping me realize that I have much more of a life than you. If you really feel the need to read how you pissed me off like your goal was, please check my other story, 1800-You-Want-Me, where I left a long note to you.

I'm kinda sad that all I got for that last chapter was 2 reviews. L Hopefully that'll improve.

Disclaimer: Don't own nada lotta! But if you take Bree or Ashley (Or my other characters), I swear I'll hunt you down! I guess you could have Jacque though…I have no use for him Throws Jacque aside

Chapter 10: Attack!

"Prongsie Prongsicle Proni lover boy!" Sirius called into their apartment.

Sirius and Remus had just apparated from Peters apartment and he should be showing up right about…now.

"Hey, Petey!! Long time, no see!" Sirius joked.

"Did you bring the chicken?" Remus asked.

"Yes." Peter said, holding up the chicken.

"Super." Sirius said holding up the-

"Live chicken?" James asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"This James, dear," Remus said pointing at the chicken Sirius was holding, "Is our dinner."

"We're going to eat a live chicken?" James asked eyeing the chicken, "We're going to eat a live chicken that Sirius is cuddling?"

Remus, Peter, and James all turned towards Sirius, who was indeed cuddling the chicken.

"What?" he asked, "He's soft."

"Padfoot," Peter sighed, "Give me the chicken."

Sirius looked sadly at the chicken, "I feel sorry for little horseshoe."

"Horseshoe?" they all asked confused.

"His name," he shrugged.

"You named our dinner!?" James cried.

"He looks like a horseshoe." Sirius shrugged again.

Remus rolled his eyes, knowing Sirius had no idea what a horseshoe really was.

"I'm hungry." Peter complained.

"So am I." Remus replied, "Sirius, hand over horseshoe so we can eat."

"You know what?" Sirius said, "I don't want to eat horseshoe."

"It was your idea to get the live chicken and eat it!" Remus cried, "And it [I]had[/I] to be alive for 'better taste'."

"Well, I don't like the idea anymore." Sirius replied.

Remus looked over at James for help. But, James just looked at him and said, "Chinese, pizza, or Italian?"

"I call pizza!" Sirius jumped up and grabbed the phone.

He dialed the pizza number and waited to submit his order.

"Hi, my name is Sirius and- no my name is Sirius. Yes, seriously. Sir-i-us. S-I-R…S-I-R-E no I-U-S." Sirius sighed impatiently into the phone, "Okay thank you, I'd like to order an extra large pizza with extra cheese on it and all the toppings. I'd also like a side of pepperoni and a lot of ranch dressing. Oh and throw in a dozen or so breadsticks. Thanks, see you soon." Sirius hung up the phone and turned towards his three friends, "So, what will you boys be having?"

Peter, James, and Remus all laughed as they called and placed their own dinner orders.

_[I]"Oh, Bobby, you can't leave me…not after all we've been threw together!"_

_"I'm sorry, my dear Allie, I'll come back for you. Everyday at war I'll see your face and just the thought of you will get me through the most troubled times." _

_"Oh, Bobby, I love you! What if something happens to you?"_

_"My sweet Allie, I'll come back for you." [/I]_

The loud knocking on the door of Lily and Bree's apartment interrupted their romance movie on the television.

Lily dried her eyes and sat up, "I'll get it."

"Okay," Ashley and Bree said as Bobby kissed Allie good bye.

Lily walked to the door and grabbed her purse before opening it.

"So how much do I owe you?" she asked looking threw her purse.

"Hi, Lily." Lily looked up at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Jacque?" she asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

Ashley and Bree both sat up and paused the movie at the sound of Jacques voice.

"I heard you were back in town." Jacque said, shuffling his feet on the carpet.

"Why are you here, Jacque?" Lily repeated.

"Lily, do you ever think about giving us a second chance?" He asked hopefully.

Lily sighed and looked down at the floor, as if deciding, "I don't think we can have a second chance, Jacque."

Ashley and Bree silently celebrated in the back round.

"Oh," he said disappointed, "Well, then I guess I should go."

"Good bye, Jacque." Lily said.

"Bye." He replied and walked down the hallway.

Lily walked back into her apartment and closed the door. She closed the door on Jacque.

"So, who was that?" Bree asked causally.

"Jacque," Lily shrugged, "He wanted a second chance but I said no."

"Really?" Bree and Ashley said, raising their eyebrows.

"Yup," Lily sighed, sitting down between Ashley and Bree, "So no more Jacque."

Bree and Ashley both hugged Lily happily, "No more Jacque!"

For the second time that evening their movie was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Ugh!" Bree sighed, pausing the movie.

"You don't think its Jacque, do you?" Lily asked worried.

"I'll deal with him." Bree said, getting up and walking towards the door. Bree stood, stared at the door and yelled, "Go away, Jacque! Lily doesn't want you anymore! Get over it!"

Lily and Ashley, who were sitting on the couch, burst into giggles. Bree looked at them and quickly joined in on the laughing.

"Is he gone?" Ashley asked.

Bree shrugged and kicked the door, "Are you still there you desperate hippogriph?"

"Um," A males voice could be heard from behind the door, "I'm Kyle…not a desperate hippo-whatever."

Bree's face turned white and swung the door open to see a handsome black haired, blue eyed guy standing by the door holding boxes of food.

"Hi," Bree smiled, "Sorry about that, I thought you were someone else."

"No problem," Kyle shrugged. He looked at Bree oddly, "Have I seen you before?"

Bree squinted and eyed Kyle, "You work at that Italian restaurant, don't you?"

Kyle smiled and held up the bag of take out. He then held out his hand, "I'm Kyle."

"Bree," she smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." He grinned.

The two stood there grinning at each other until Ashley started to cough.

"Oh, how much do I owe you?" Bree asked, grabbing the money on the table.

"Huh?"

"How much do I owe you?" she repeated, "For the food?"

"Oh," Kyle said, coming out of his daze, "Right, sixteen dollars."

"That's it?" she questioned, "For all that food?"

"Sixteen." He repeated, smiling, "And how about a date this Friday?"

Bree frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Boyfriend would kill me?" he interrupted her.

"Pound you to ashes." She added, "Sorry."

"It's okay." He shrugged, writing something on the receipt before handing her the food, "Give me a call sometime when he's gone."

Before Bree could say another word (Or give him any money) Kyle spun around and headed down the hall.

Bree looked down at the receipt and saw Kyle's phone number scribbled on it.

"Hey, our foods getting cold!" Ashley called to Bree.

Bree closed the door and put the food in the kitchen.

"I feel like I know him." Bree stated, throwing the receipt away.

"The Kyle guy at the door you were drooling over?" Lily said, digging the recipt out of the trash can.

"Yeah, hey throw that out." Bree objected.

"No way," Lily put the number in the cupboard, "What if you want to date him one day?"

"Have you forgotten about Sirius already?" she questioned.

"Okay maybe [I]I[/I] want to date him one day." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What Lil is trying to say," Ashley said, digging threw the bags, "Is what happens if you and Sirius break up one day and you want to date him? Or maybe you need some Italian food one day and he'll give you a discount!"

"Are you saying we're going to break up?" Bree asked, sounding offended.

"No." they both replied, "But what if something happens?"

"What if nothing happens?"

"Whatever," Ashley and Lily sighed, "Let's eat!"

James clicked his tongue and narrowed his eyes. He looked straight into Remus' eyes and tried to read his mind.

[I]Dammit.[/I] he cursed to himself, [I]Moony's gotten to good at this game.[/I]

James looked away from Remus and stared deep into Peter's eyes.

[I]Hah, I got you Pete[/I]

"Wormtail," she said quietly looked at his cards, "Do you have any sevens?"

"Ugh," Peter sighed passing one of his cards over.

"Yes!" James cried, punching the air, "I win again!"

"I'm sick of this game." Sirius said throwing his cards down on the coffee table, "Prongs wins every time."

"It takes talent, mate." James grinned.

"I think he's cheating." Sirius narrowed his eyebrows.

"I agree." Remus glared.

"I am not cheating!" James laughed putting the cards away, "I just know how to read minds."

"Bet he learned that from Evans." Sirius whispered to Peter.

"What did you say?" James asked going serious.

"I said…" Sirius stuttered, "I should take horseshoe to a vet."

"Liar," James glared.

"Anyway," Remus said loudly, as if ending the spat, "Did you hear what happened to Doris Windfree?"

"Doris Windfree?" Peter asked.

"She was murdered this week by Voldemort." James said getting up and going to the kitchen, "They found her body yesterday. There were no signs of torture so they expect he used the killing curse."

"H-he?" Peter stuttered.

"Voldemort." Sirius said, whacking Peter on the side of the head.

"Right." Peter sighed, "Him."

"I worried," Remus said looking at the floor.

"There's nothing to be scared about, Moony," James said, in a comforting tone.

"I'm not scared," Remus corrected himself, "I'm worried for my friends and family."

"We all are." James replied, patting him on the back, "Don't worry, we've all got each others back."

"Hell yeah!" Sirius said, punching his fist into the air.

As the four men were discussing the future a small barn owl flew threw the window and dropped a letter on Sirius' lap.

Sirius looked at the letter confused, but picked it up and carefully pried it open.

His eyes moved from left to right, reading the mystery letter. As his eyes traveled farther down the paper, his face turned whiter and he started to shake.

"What's wrong, Padfoot?" Remus asked his voice full of concern.

Sirius' breathing increased as he handed the letter to his friends, "There's been another attack."

"An attack?" James said, reading the letter over Remus' shoulder.

"Holy shit." Remus sighed.

"C'mon," James said grabbing his jacket, "We've gotta go."

The four men apparated out of their apartment and to the attack site.


	11. Chapter 11: Attack! Part 2

Hah, heres the rest of that cliffy!

Hill3434- Thanks for reviewing! Unfourtunetly, I usually cant email readers when I update because I usually forget and not to mention my email is rebelling Rollseyes Lol, stupid email! Lol, anyway, if you just add me to your alert list, then will alert you. Lol, I hate Jacque too.

Penname2004- Thanks for reviewing! I tried to update as soon as I could!

Pip the mit squeak- Thanks for reading! I never really mention Lily's parents, but yes, they are alive still. As for who is being attacked, you'll just have to read on ;-D

Carm- Lol, thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chicken thingy. Horseshoe will stick around with the Marauders for a bit ;-D lol But he isn't a big importance at all…just a chicken!

James and Lily 4Eva- Lol, thanks for reviewing! Yes, Sirius is a bit on the…er…odd side lol

Away with the Fairies4- Thanks for reviewing! I'll deliver that message to the counter when I see him. ;-D Also, you're right, Ashley wasn't as close to Lily and Bree but, Lily and Bree were defiantly super close. Ashley kinda became more of a friend as the times got harder and her marriage cuz Remus was friends with them. And I better not say anymore because I might give away this chapter ;-D

atishi-daikirai-anata- Thanks for reviewing! Interesting screen name, what does it mean?

Kessanch- Lol, thanks for reviewing! You'll find out who gets attacked below!

Disclaimer!: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO how many times do I have to tell youuuuuuu?

Chapter 11: Attack Part 2

(Lily POV)

The three giggling girls feel to the floor, each clutching their stomachs.

"That-was…" Bree said between laughs, "One of the funniest times…in my life."

"Remember the looks on their faces?" Ashley asked as her breathing came to a steady pace, "Those were some good times."

"Yeah, they were." I smiled.

"I miss those days." Bree said, leaning her head on my shoulder, "I wish we were back at Hogwarts."

"We all do." Ashley smiled.

"Well, girlies," I sighed, "What now?"

As if on command a brown barn owl swooped into our living room and dropped a letter on my lap. I gazed at the owl, confused, but he just hooted and flew back out the window as fast as he came in.

"What the hell is that?" Bree asked looking at the manila envelope.

"No idea," I shrugged, tearing it open, "Oh no," I said reading the first line.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

Bree and Ashley leaned over my shoulder as I read the letter out loud.

_[I]To: Miss Lily Evans, Miss Turner, and Miss Etters,_

_We are sorry to inform you that at __eleven o'clock__ and one minute on November twentieth, Katie Potter and __Michelle__Homes__ were attacked and murdered by the evil wizard we do not wish to speak of. We do believe you've had contact with Katie Potter and __Michelle__Homes__ within the last twenty-four hours and thought you would like to know. If we receive any more important information we will let you know immediately._

_We are sorry for your loss,_

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Minister of Magic[/I]_

Suddenly all the happiness drained out of the room at the thought of our friends being murdered.

Murdered. Murder was something that had never happened to any of us. And after reading it so many times in the newspaper, I don't think its ever had such an effect on me like it does right now.

The three of us just sat there silently, with tears falling down our pale cheeks. I blinked my eyes a few times and stared at Bree and Ashley, who were looking as sad as I was.

"I can't…I just don't understand…" Bree said, trying to sort out her sentences.

"I know," I whispered, crying harder now.

Ashley, Bree, and I got into a three person hug and just cried. They were gone forever…and there is nothing we could do about it.

"I think," Ashley said between sobs, "We should get to the attack site and help out."

"I agree," Bree said quietly.

We got up, grabbed our cloaks and wands, and apparated to the attack site.

…

I felt my feet hit the floor. I can't open my eyes, seeing as I am afraid of what I might see. Death Eaters running about? Voldemort himself, laughing? Ministry officials everywhere trying to sort out the chaos.

Bree gasped beside me and I knew I had to open my eyes. I slowly opened them and blinked so the tears would clear up my eyes.

I saw almost exactly what I imagined. Except the death eaters and Voldemort, they must've left already.

Dirty sick hopeless scared bastards. I hope they run. I hope they get the hell away from here and not bother anyone again.

"There's Sirius," Bree said pointing to a group of Aurors, "I'm going to go see what's going on."

"Okay," I said, wiping my eyes.

I looked over at Ashley who was looking completely depressed. (A/N: In case you forgot, they were all great friends, but Ashley was closer to Katie and Michelle than Bree and Lily were. Also, in the beginning I made Katie James' sister. I don't really like that now but I can't really change the plot. So I guess I'll just have to stick to it [tongue]) I put my arm around Ashley and she laid her head down on my shoulder.

"After all these attacks," I said, "I never would've guessed it would've happened to them."

"Me either." Ashley sobbed, "I don't understand why. They were great people, and purebloods!"

"That just shows that he's not only after the muggle borns." I sighed, "We're all in danger now."

…

(No POV)

"Sirius!" Bree called, running up to him.

"Bree?" Sirius asked turning around, "What are you doing here? It's not safe!"

"I know," she sighed. James turned around and joined into their conversation, "What's going on?"

"Their all gone." James stated, "All the Death Eaters have already apparated out. The Aurors are just trying to sort out everything now."

"Why did they attack? Any special reason?" Bree asked.

Sirius looked over at James then hung his head, "How about I go over the details later, alright?"

"Why can't you just tell me now?" Bree said, looking from Sirius to James.

"I don't think this is a very good place to discuss things like this." James stated, "You should get out of here."

"I want to help." Bree replied, "I want to help you."

Sirius put his hands on Bree's shoulder and looked her in the eye, "If you really want to help, get home."

Bree stared at Sirius angrily, "Fine."

Bree turned away from the two top aurors and stomped off to find Lily and Ashley.

"What did they say?" Ashley asked as Bree approached them.

"They said go home." Bree glared, "But I'm not listening to them. There's a crisis and I'm going to help!"

"Me too!" Lily said, standing up straight.

"Maybe we should just go," Ashley suggested sadly, "I don't think Katie or Michelle would've wanted us to be in danger or be in the way."

"But-" Bree and Lily tried to protest.

"I really do want to stay and try to help," Ashley said sadly, "But I think this is a job for professionals."

"Maybe you're right," Lily sighed, "Come on, let's go."

The three girls stared at the destroyed house and apparated out.

Away with the Fairies4- To continue what I was saying up there, Ashley was much more closer to Katie and Michelle. Now that their gone, she'll form a special bond with Bree and Lily and you will be seeing her a lot more.

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Untitled

Thanks for reviewing! This chapter doesn't have a title cuz I couldn't think of nething :P but if I do, ill add it later.

Thanks-

Penname2004- thanks for reviewing!

Away with the Fairies4- Thanks for reviewing. Yes, poor Ashley. But things will get brighter soon!

Carm- Thanks! Yeah, Bree is stubborn lol!

Kessanch- Thanks! The only way Katie and Michelle's death affect the story is it shows that the times are getting darker. You'll notice a lot more attacks as the story moves on and things start to get worse.

Emps- Thanks, yes, poor Ashley

Thanks for reviewing/reading!

Disclaimer: NO!

Chapter 12: Untitled

(A/N: If you guys don't believe in God or anything like that, then sorry, but I do and in this scene they are praying to God. If this offends you, please don't read this part.) (Lily POV)

[I]Dear God, please bless all the innocent people in the world who are victims of horrible people like him. Please, God, help me get threw these tough times and help me stay safe. Please tell Katie and Michelle that we love them and miss them. They did not deserve to die in such a painful and rude way. Please also, God, help us end the ways of this terrible…man…who is taking so many innocent lives. Thank you, Amen. [/I]

I unfolded my hands and looked up at the altar in front of me. I glanced to my left and saw Bree and Ashley still deep in praying.

I looked down at my finger nail and felt a tear creep down my face. It still amazed me that only a few hours ago my friends were murdered by the most feared man in the wizarding world.

Nineteen years old. They were too young to die. Nor did they deserve to have their lives stolen from them. They barely even got to enjoy life!

I glanced back up at the altar and realized that in two days I would be staring at this same altar, watching my best friend getting married to the man she loves. I smiled slightly at the thought of Ashley and Remus getting married so young, yet so in love.

Unfortunately our friends won't be here to share those wonderful memories.

"They'll be here in spirit," Bree said quietly, as if answering our thoughts.

"Yeah, I know." Ashley sighed, "I just wish that they could've been here in another way."

"We all do," I replied silently, standing up and getting out of the pew.

"Today has been a big shocker, don't you think?" Bree said, tears staring to fall down her face again.

"Yeah," I sighed as we all headed out of the church, "We've got to stick together now."

"Yeah." Ashley said, putting her arms around each of us, "I love you guys."

"I love you guys too." Bree smiled, "And I'm not letting that basard get between us as well!"

We walked silently out of the church, our face fresh with tears.

"You know what I've been thinking about lately? After more and more attacks have been occurring?" Bree asked, holding her coat around her closer.

"That this Christmas is going to be the saddest Christmas of all?" Ashley asked, staring at the Christmas lights.

"No," Bree sighed, air escaping her body and forming a white cloud in front of her, "I want to become an Auror."

I nodded my head, "I've thought about that too."

"I guess I'm not the only one then," Ashley agreed.

"So what do you think?" Bree asked, getting into the front seat of the car.

"About becoming Aurors?" Ashley asked, buckling her seat belt.

"Yeah," Bree said staring at the steering wheel, "Do you guys want to become Aurors?"

I looked down at my hands, which were shivering from the cold, "I want to help."

"I do too." Ashley agreed quietly.

"It's settled then," Bree said, more tears falling from her face, "Together we will all work hard to become Aurors, and when we are fully certified Aurors we will save innocent people from these terrible people."

"For Katie and Michelle." Ashley said quietly, holding her hand out to shake.

"For Katie and Michelle," Bree and I agree quietly, combining our hands to make a three-person handshake.

We all buckled up and drove back to our apartment. Once we were back and settled we all headed to bed (Ashley slept on the couch.)

I woke up early the next morning and yawned as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. As I walked down the hallway I heard someone in the front room.

I kept walking down the hallway until I came into full view of Ashley pacing back and forth with a paper bag up against her mouth, breathing hard into it.

"What are you doing?" I smiled, leaning against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, Lily," she gasped, "I'm getting married."

"Yeah," I shrugged, "Tomorrow."

Ashley squealed nervously before breathing in the bag again.

"I'll just let you…er...breathe while I go shower." I replied, heading back towards the bathroom to clean up for the day.

I nearly drowned myself in my tears in the shower. I couldn't stop thinking about the previous nights events and also couldn't help but wish it was all a nightmare.

I hurriedly turned off the shower when I heard someone pounding against the door.

"What?" I asked, wrapping a towel around myself. I swung the door open and saw a very tired looking Bree.

"She is going insane." She said, nodding her head towards the front room, "You can deal with her because I need to shower."

"Fine," I sighed, walking to my room so I could get dressed.

Once I was dressed and ready for the day I used a drying spell to dry and style my hair. I walked out of my room carrying a pair of socks in my hand.

"Lily!" Ashley gasped when she saw me, "I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can," I replied, sitting down on the couch and putting my socks on, "Remus is perfect for you and you two love each other."

"Right," Ashley nodded, breathing into her bag again.

"I'm going to make some breakfast; do you want something to eat?" I asked, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Ashley blushed.

"Alright," I smiled as I got some pancake mix out of the cupboard.

As I was making breakfast, Bree came out of the bathroom looking fresh and ready for the day.

"Did you calm her down?" She asked, taking her medicine.

"Do you think I calmed her down?" I said looking into the front room where Ashley was pacing again.

"Right," Bree smiled slightly, "Well, I'll be back in a bit."

"Where are you going?" I asked, "You can't leave me with her, she's going mad!"

"I need to talk to Sirius." Bree replied, "She's not mental, just nervous."

"Ugh, alright," I sighed, flipping the pancakes, "But make sure you're here in enough time to come with us to check that everything is going smoothly at the church."

"I will, don't worry." Bree smiled, "Bye."

"Bye," I replied as Bree apparated out.

"Where did Bree go?" Ashley asked coming into the kitchen.

"She went to go talk to Sirius." I replied piling pancakes onto a plate, "Are you sure you don't want something to eat?"

"Maybe just one pancake," she replied sitting down, "I'm feeling a little better now."

"Great," I replied handing her a plate.

"Mmm," she said, eating the pancakes, "These are great."

"Thanks," I smiled, sitting down next to her, "When Bree gets back we'll go to the church."

"Okay," Ashley said, taking deep breathes, "Lily, Katie was supposed to be my maid of honor but seeing as she can only be my maid of honor in spirit, I was wondering if you would want to?"

I smiled at my friend, "I'd be honored."

"Thanks," she smiled, "I'll go over where you walk in and such today when we-Oh no!"

"What?" I asked, dropping my fork.

Ashley looked down at her pancake and started breathing heavily again, "I forgot to call and make sure the cake is delivered early!"

"It's no big deal," I shrugged.

"Yes, it is!" she sobbed, "If I don't call their going to deliver it too late!"

"Well," I reached for Ashley's paper bag as she started to hyperventilate again, "I'll call the cake place."

"Thanks, Lil." Ashley said grabbing her stomach, "I don't feel very well."

I quickly helped Ashley to the bathroom and held her hair back as she threw up her breakfast.

"Sorry about that," Ashley blushed, "I guess this whole wedding thing is really making me nervous."

"I'd say," I giggled, "Come on; let's go do something that will calm you down."

(No POV)

"Sirius!" Bree called into Sirius apartment, "Sirius, where are you?"

Bree searched Sirius and James' apartment but couldn't find them anywhere. She was about to leave when she heard the door open and Sirius and James walked in.

"There you are." She sighed, walking forward and kissing Sirius on the cheek, "Where were you?"

"Went to get something to eat," Sirius replied, "We've been at the ministry and the attack site all night and I'm bloody tired."

Bree looked sadly at the floor and noticed just how tired the two men looked.

"Well, maybe I should just go." She replied, seeing how James was extremely sad looking.

"That's okay," James shrugged, "I think I'm going to go lay down."

"Okay," Bree said hugging him, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." James said, hugging Bree back, "But I'm definitely going to kill whose fault it is."

Bree nodded her head, not knowing how terrible it must be to loose a sibling and a friend in one night.

"I'll talk to you guys later," James said, trying to smile, "Besides, if we want to last through that whole bachelor party I'm going to need my rest."

"Yeah, me too." Sirius sighed.

"See you later, Bree," James said going into his room and slamming his door shut.

"I can leave if you want." Bree said, sitting down on the couch next to Sirius.

"I don't want you to leave." He said, putting his arm around Bree, who snuggled up close to Sirius.

"Are you going to tell me everything?" Bree asked, looking up at Sirius.

"Do you want to know everything?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." She replied, feeling tears form in her face again.

"Michelle was over at Katie's house." He said, his voice was horse, seeing as Katie was almost like his sister too, and Michelle was a good friend, "The Potter's are a major threat to Voldemort. You know that the whole line of Potter's is top aurors, wealthy, and ranked very high in the wizarding world."

"You mean," Bree said, understanding what Sirius was trying to say, "He's trying to kill the Potter's? Including James?"

"James is a big threat too." Sirius said, playing with the corner of Bree's sleeve, "Voldemort wants him dead."

Sirius struggled, but nodded his head, "Yeah, dead."

"That's...terrible!" Bree cried, "What does James have to say about this?"

"Prongs isn't one to show his emotions," Sirius shrugged, "It may look like he's fine right now, but I know he's all broken up inside."

"I know," Bree said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

Sirius quickly wiped the tears away, "He's a crazy man."

"I know," Bree said, struggling to say what she was about to say, "Which brings me to my next topic."

"What's that?" Sirius asked confused.

"Lily, Ashley, and I were talking last night," she started, "And we decided we are going to become Aurors."

"What?" Sirius asked, rather loud.

"We want to be Aurors to help the innocent people that he is attacking!" she explained.

"Bree, I don't think that's a very good idea." Sirius replied.

"Why not!?"

"It's dangerous!" he exclaimed.

"So, it's okay for you to have a dangerous job but not okay for me?" she asked, offended.

"I just don't want you to get hurt!" he cried.

"And you think I want you to get hurt?" Bree asked standing up, "I don't care what you say Sirius. I want to do this. You have no idea how terrible I am feeling right now after the deaths of my two friends. I want to do something to help our side!"

"Can't you do something else?" he asked.

"Sirius," Bree said quietly as the tears came falling down her face, "I'm becoming an Auror. Just respect my decision and support me."

Sirius sighed before getting up and embracing Bree in a large hug, "I just love you so much."

"I know," she replied, "I love you too. But I feel like I need to do this. For Katie and Michelle."

"I understand," Sirius sighed, hugging Bree tighter.

"Thank you." Bree whispered her voice cracking.

(Lily POV)

"Okay, Lily, then you would walk up and stand on the side of me." Ashley said demonstrating.

"Sounds good," I replied, "What time do we have to be here?"

"Well," Ashley sighed, rubbing her forehead, "I suppose pretty early. The wedding is at five, and I'm guessing the reception will be around six. How long do weddings last for anyway?"

"Hopefully not too long," Bree's voice came from the entrance way.

"Bree!" Ashley squealed happily, "Glad you're here because you need to be two spots closer to me and right next to Lily."

"Why so close?" Bree questioned, sitting down in a pew.

Ashley shrugged, "Like a second brides mate."

Bree grinned, "As long as I get a special seat at the special table."

"Deal," Ashley smiled, sitting next to Bree.

"Well, how does it feel to be getting married in less than twenty-four hours?" Bree asked.

Ashley breathed out loudly, "Scary…but I'm getting more used to it."

"That's good." I said, patting Ashley's knee, "But theirs not much to be afraid about. Where are you guys going for your honeymoon?"

"Yeah," Bree grinned, nudging Ashley in the arm, "Anywhere romantic?"

"Remus wants to go to the states." Ashley replied, "He wants to see the other side of the world."

"America?" Bree wrinkled her nose, "Why would you want to go there?"

"We like it there." Ashley shrugged, "We're going to go to a small island outside of Hawaii where we can sit on the beach and all that good stuff."

"The beach?" I smiled, "Now that's romantic."

"Yeah," Ashley smiled, "Well, girls, in a few hours we have to go to a long rehearsal dinner where tons of relatives will drink and talk and never go home!"

We all laughed as we stood up and exited the church and apparated back to our apartment.


	13. Chapter 13: Dinner Rehearsal

Thanks for reviewing and reading!!

rEpLiEs!!

Pip the Mit Squeak- Thanks for reviewing! Yup, their going to Hawaii! And Ashley is freaking out a bit. You'll see how Remus is doing soon!

Emps- Thanks! Yeah, that was pretty sad for Ash, wasn't it?

James and Lily 4Eva- Thanks for reviewing! Um…I'm not to sure about Ashley's future right now.

Anyway, that's all for replies! I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter!

Ya'll are going to hate me after this chapter. (Hah, and its chapter 13…unlucky number! What are the odds of that?)

Chapter 13: Dinner Rehearsal

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo!

"Ashley?" I called, banging on the bathroom door, "Are you ready? We need to go!"

"Coming!" Ashley called back.

I walked back into the living room where Bree was sitting on the couch waiting patiently to go the Ashley's dinner rehearsal.

"So do I look alright?" Ashley said, coming out of the bathroom in a black dress and her hair straight.

"You look great," Bree said standing up.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked as I handed her purse and jacket to her.

"Yes!" Bree and I exclaimed, not wanting Ashley to change for the fifth time.

"Let's go," I said holding my stomach in pain.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

"My stomach hurts." I shrugged as we exited the apartment and headed to our car, "My lunch isn't agreeing with me."

"Well see how you feel in a bit." Ashley said comforting, "Maybe you're just nervous."

"Nervous for what? It's your dinner rehearsal." I asked confused as we drove down the street.

"To see James again!" she replied.

"IAshley!/I" Bree exclaimed looking out her rear-view mirror.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"You guys think I'm nervous to see James again?" I asked. Oh, how right they are. If only they knew how nervous I really am, "I'm fine with seeing James again."

"That's good then." Bree smiled pulling into the busy restaurant's parking lot, "Because he'll be here tonight."

"Great," I said quietly.

As much as I wanted to see James again, I was absolutely dreading the moment.

"Hi, we're here for the Lupin's rehearsal dinner." Bree said to the hostess.

"Right this way," she smiled and led the way to an enormous room where all of Ashley and Remus' friends and family were chatting loudly.

Here we go…

(No POV!)

Remus walked up to Ashley and hugged her tightly.

"Hello," she smiled as she took off her coat and hung it on the back of her chair, "How are you?"

"Pretty well," he said as he pulled Ashley's chair out for her.

"You're nervous?" she asked.

"Nope," he smiled sitting down next to her.

"Good," she smirked, "Neither am I."

"Wonderful." He said taking a sip of his water.

"Where are James and Sirius?" Ashley asked, noticing the two seats between Remus and Peter were empty.

"They're running late." He frowned, "They're surely keeping busy with all these attacks. I'm lucky Moody let me off. He wasn't going to let me, but since it is Imy/I wedding rehearsal, he let me off the hook."

"Will they be here soon?" Ashley asked.

"Of course," he smiled, "Don't worry."

"Good," she said turning to Bree and Lily and whispered, "Sirius and James will be here soon."

"Okay," Lily shrugged; clutching her stomach as the waiters came, carrying trays of food.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bree said looking at Lily, her face full of concern.

"Yeah," Lily replied, "I think I'm just hungry."

"Okay," they shrugged as they began to eat.

Lily took one bite of her food and immediately felt sicker.

"Maybe I should use the restroom." She whispered.

"Do you need me to come?" Bree asked.

"Nah," Lily replied, "Just, where is it?"

"Down the hall and to the left." Ashley replied, watching Lily get up and hurry off to the bathroom.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know," Bree replied, "Hopefully."

"Hey, soon to be newlyweds!" Everyone turned around to see Sirius and James standing in the doorway looking extremely tired, yet excited at the same time.

"Hey, guys!" Remus jumped up and greeted his best friends.

"We don't want to see you, Moony." James rolled his eyes and walked past his best friend, "We came to see the bride."

"Yes, indeed." Sirius said, following James over to Ashley.

"Hello, my dear, how are you?" James said, kissing Ashley's hand.

Ashley giggled and joined in on the fun, "Smashing, how are you?"

"Fine thanks-"

"Move aside, Prongs, she doesn't want to see you she wants to see me." Sirius pushed James to the side and kissed Ashley's other hand, "Hello, dear Ashley, is Moony treating you well?"

"Yes," she smiled as they took their seats. Ashley intertwined her hand with Remus', "He most definitely is."

"Oh, hey Bree." Sirius smiled, noticing his girlfriend.

"Glad to see you too," she glared, "Jeez, you greet my best friend before you greet me."

Sirius pulled Bree to the back of the room and kissed her, "How are you Imy/I dear?"

Bree giggled, "Fine."

"Speaking of best friends," Sirius said, dropping his voice, "Where's your best friend."

"In the bathroom."

"So, she'll be seeing Prongs soon then?" he smiled.

"Doubtful."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"She's sick." Bree sighed, "Now what? I can't ask her to stay here while she's sick just so she can see James. What if she needs medical help?"

"Talk to Ashley and see what you two can think up of." Sirius replied.

"Alright…"

…

Lily sat down on the counter, clutching her stomach. She just couldn't figure out why she felt so sick. Was it something she ate? The last thing she ate was lunch, where they went out to a random hamburger joint. Well…this is certainly the last time she eats any American food! (A/N: Not bashing hamburgers or Americans! Lol, I love hamburgers but I was trying to think of a juicy food. Also, hamburgers can get u sick if they aren't cooked correctly so that was the only food that I could think of to make her sick)

Lily, feeling as if eating lunch was a bad idea, covered her mouth and ran into a stall.

"Lily!?" Bree asked, coming into the bathroom, "You've been gone for a long time, are you going to be okay?"

"I think I'll be fine." Lily said coming out of the stall, holding her stomach.

"Lil, maybe you should go to the hospital." Bree suggested, "Ashley thinks that's a good idea as well."

"I think it is too," Lily sighed, "I just don't want to miss Ashley's dinner."

"Don't worry," Bree smiled, "But I'd be worried if you miss her wedding because then she'd kill you."

"Yeah," I laughed slightly.

"Oh, by the way James and Sirius are here." Bree said casually.

"Oh!" Lily said grabbing her stomach and running into a stall.

"Lily?" Bree said rushing into the stall to help her friend. "I think you need to get some medicine for this."

"You think?" she asked.

"Definitely." Bree replied, "I'll go outside and let Ashley know."

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute."

Bree walked out of the bathroom and passed James, who was heading towards the men's bathroom, but got sidetracked by one of Remus' relatives.

"Ash?" Bree said, sitting down in Lily's seat next to Ashley, "Lily's really sick. I think she needs some medicine."

"Okay," Ashley replied, "I understand. Do you want to go with her?"

"I'll go find out." Bree said standing back up.

Bree headed to the bathroom and met James on the way there.

"Hey, Turner, how are you?" He grinned.

"Fine," she smiled back, "Just helping out a friend."

"That's nice." He smiled opening the door to the men's bathroom and looking in, "Wow! This place is amazing!"

Bree laughed as she saw James playing with the soap dispenser before the door shut and she headed into the women's bathroom.

"Lil?" Bree called into the empty bathroom.

"Yeah?" Lily asked weakly.

"You still feeling bad?" Bree asked, putting her arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Kind of," Lily shrugged.

"Okay," she stated, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No," Lily sighed, "One of us should stay here with Ashley."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lily replied, "Come on, I'll grab my coat than apparate in here since no one's in here."

"Alright," Bree said as they both headed out of the bathroom.

They headed threw the hallway back towards the table where Sirius hugged Lily tightly and she begged Ashley for forgiveness before grabbing her coat and purse, and headed back to the bathroom.

Not even a second after the women's door closed and an apparating popping sound was heard, the men's bathroom door and James strolled out, heading back towards the dinner party, casually scanning the crowd for a familiar redhead.


	14. Chapter 14: Wedding Part 1

I'm so sorry that is has taken me forever to write this. :-P Firstly, I got super busy with school and I have a lot of things on my mind. Plus I couldn't figure out how I wanted the wedding to be written. Thanks for being patient tho! This is just the beginning of the wedding and yes, I know its short, but there will be another chapter coming soon! Hope you like!

Thanks—

Pip the mit squeak- Thanks for reviewing! Lol, I think Lily's sickness was a bit of both. Nervousness and the food.

Heyhey31- Aka Ashhhhhhhhhley! Friday night was friggen funny! Thanks for reviewing! 3 ya!

James and Lily 4Eva- Thanks for reviewing! Nooooo she's not pregnant! Lol just sick/nervous. Lol She wont be having Harry for awhile

Carm- Thanks so much!! I love your reviews, they're so sweet!

Emps- Thanks!

MissMrprk- Thanks!!

Away with the Fairies4- Lol, thanks! Yeah, the whole plan was them keep missing each other. But they cant avoid each other forever ;-)

Thanks for reviewing!!

Disclaimer: Nooooooo

Chapter 14: Wedding Part 1

(Next day)

"Ashley?" I called into the nearly empty room.

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting in front of a fan with her bag in her hand, "What's up?"

"How are you feeling?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"Fine." She smiled.

"You ready?" I asked turning off the fan and handing her a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

Ashley nodded her head as I placed her veil over her face and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." I said, fighting off the tears.

"Thanks," she smiled as we headed out of the room.

We headed through the hallway and met her father and the rest of the bridesmaids, ring barriers, and flower girls scattered across the front room, waiting to go in.

"Ashley!" Bree squealed, hurrying forward, "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Ashley smiled, taking a deep breath, "Is everything running smoothly?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Bree said saluting Ashley, "I have checked up on the boys and they were doing well. They should all be positioned on the altar as we speak."

"Thanks, Bree." Ashley giggled.

I gave Ashley's hand a squeeze before she headed towards the back of the line with her father. The scene was beautiful, Ashley's aging father with tears glistening in his eyes, holding his baby girls hand and talking smoothly. (A/n: Hah that's like the corniest sentence, I thought it would give ash a laugh lol cuz it is _her _wedding)

Knowing what I had to do, I walked to the door and nodded my head, letting the minister know that we were ready. Seconds after I walked away from the door I heard the slow wedding song start.

"Okay, start walking, Jess," I said, nodding to the little flower girl. She, along with the two other flower girls, started to walk slowly down the aisle, scattering beautiful flowers on the way there.

Next it line was the ring barrier. A young boy of about seven years old nervously followed the flower girls down the isle, holding the rings.

So far, so good.

Once the flower girls had reached the end of the isle and the ring barrier was halfway, the long line of bridesmaids walked down the isle. As the line progressed I looked back at Ashley and smiled.

I turned my attention back towards the line going down the isle when I saw Bree start walking. She indeed looked beautiful. She walked down the isle in her light blue spaghetti strap ankle length dress. The soft silky fabric glowed beautifully. I saw her lock eyes with Sirius and keep walking straight down the isle until she reached the end where she stood on the opposite end as the men.

My turn.

I held my bouquet tightly and was careful not to step over my long light blue off the shoulder dress. Mine was almost exactly like Bree's, but instead it went off my shoulder. I scanned the whole church as I walked down the isle. My eyes landed on a certain messy haired guy that I was dying to see, yet wanted to avoid.

It seemed to take an eternity to walk down the isle with James' eyes set right on me. I was afraid to look back at him in the eyes.

I finally reached the end and stood next to Bree, waiting for Ashley to come down the long isle with her father.

The music picked up a bit and everyone stood up and turned around to face the back of the church.

Ashley appeared with her hand in her fathers and in her other hand was her bouquet of light blue lilies. Her extremely long white wedding dressed dragged behind her added an awesome effect. Behind her veil, she smiled widely, showing off her bright white teeth, and locked eyes with Remus.

This is it. The time she's been waiting for.

I looked over at Remus and saw him smile happily.

What a beautiful site, two people who love each other dearly, about to trade vows and spend the rest of their life together.

Oh God.

Tears start falling out of my eyes and there is no way to stop them. All of these emotions just started falling out. The site of Ashley and Remus, the thought of James standing five feet away from me, the memory of my friends popping in and out of my mind…

Damn. I promised myself I would cry.


	15. Chapter 15: Wedding Part 2

You guys have every right to hate me and never read my story ever again. And you will still have to right to hate me and never read my story again after this chapter because it's quite short…and boring. But, I figured if it was me, I'd rather have a lot of short chapters, than one long chapter every month or two. So hopefully the rest of Ashley/Remus' wedding will be finished up in the next chapter soon. I hope that I wont be distracted by school and other activities that will put off the story. But please remember before you desert my story, that I am just like you and I do have a life other than writing stories. SOOOOOo anyway, hopefully writing will pick up and everything will be good.

Thanks to everyone who did review last chapter::

Penname2004- Thanks for reviewing. I update when it fits my schedule. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster.

Emps- Thanks so much for reviewing! Lol. Ten Things I Love About You is sort of "on hold". But it is not complete and I plan on updating it when I can. I really like that story and I hope to update soon. But I am busy so I don't know when its going to happen. But I'm glad you like it!!

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks for reviewing!! They'll be getting together sooner than you think. ;-)

KStover- Lol, thanks!!

Ashley- Lol, yes, jeffREY did cry!! Lol thanks!

Away with the Fairies4- Thanks!!

Thanks to everyone who read!!

I'll stop chatting now. ;-)

Disclaimer- NO

Chapter 15: Wedding Part 2

Damn. I promised myself I would cry.

Ashley slowly walked down the isle and headed towards Remus. It seemed to take an eternity for her to reach the end of the walk way. But before I knew it, her dad was lifting her veil and kissing her on the cheek before handing her over to Remus.

Remus took her hand gracefully and led her to the front of the altar where the aging Priest stood smiling.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "We are gathered here to join this man and this woman, in holy matrimony…"

…

"You may now kiss the bride!"

It seemed as if I only blinked and the wedding was already over. I watched as Remus and Ashley kissed happily before turning around and heading back down the isle. I quickly wiped away my tears and followed the rest of the bridesmaids out of the church.

"Are you ready to party!?" Bree came up from behind me.

"Definitely," I smiled as we linked arms and headed towards the reception hall across the street.

Everyone slowly exited the church and watched the new couple drive away in a beautiful car. Once the excitement settled down, everyone went across the street and piled into the restaurant for the reception.

The reception room was a huge room filled with many tables and chairs and an enormous dance floor where the DJ was already starting the music. Everyone found their places at the table and the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat down at a long table with two empty chairs in the center.

I gazed at the blank chair next to me, waiting until the new couple would come. I didn't have to wait long because I heard the DJ announce their arrival.

"Everyone, please welcome, Mr. _and _Mrs. Remus Lupin!" He called and the hall erupted in claps, cheers, and yells of happiness.

Ashley and Remus made their way over to their seats and sat down next to me.

"Hey!" Ashley smiled happily giving me and Bree a hug.

"How are you doing?" I smiled, "I'm so happy for you too."

"Thanks," Remus jumped in and kissed us on the cheek.

"It looks beautiful." Bree exclaimed, scanning the hall.

"Thanks," Ashley blushed slightly, "I'm glad it all came together."

"Me too." Remus smiled.

The music started out with some fast songs to get all the guests pumped up.

"I'm going to go dance!" Bree said getting up and dragging Sirius over to the dance floor.

Soon most of the guests were out dancing and having a grand time. I sighed as I spotted James out of the corner of my eye talking to an elderly man.

He looks good in a tux.

I sighed yet again as I realized I shouldn't be thinking about how good James looked in a tux while a good looking man was heading my way.

I sat up straight, hoping that my eyes weren't tricking me.

I smiled to myself as the man neared closer, and indeed looking at me.

"Hi," he grinned, showing off his bright white teeth, "My name is Dan. Would you care to dance?"

I smiled at the blonde haired man until I felt my heart drop. I quickly glanced out of the corner of my eye. But, I felt no guilt when I saw James talking to a young attractive looking woman.

"I'd love to." I said, standing up and letting him lead me to the dance floor.

…


	16. Chapter 16: The Reception

If ya'll would prefer long chapters once in a blue moon then please review and tell me. If ya'll would prefer shorter chapters more often, then please review and tell me. It always depends on how much I get written and how much I have written. If you guys want longer chapters then its going to take longer for them to come out. 2-7 pages on word is usually what a update, sometimes more if I have a ton written. Unfortunately, this chapter is one of the shortest, only going to 2 pages. Once again, if you want chapters sooner but shorter or faster and longer, let me know. ;-)

Anyway, onto more important matters!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 3 Ya'll are great!

Pip the MiT Squeak- Thanks! Yes, I know it was a short wedding but I didn't want to drag it out. Read on to find out about the newer characters added in last chapter ;-) I think you'll be pretty happy (Yet very angry at me muhahah) with the outcome!

Emps- Thanks! Lol, yes short, but I'm happy you enjoyed it. :-D Lol, I wouldn't kill me because then you'd never get anymore updates! LoL

MissMrprk- Thanks!! 3

3Ashley 3- Thanks!! Lol, Dan is funnyful. Lol yess this Friday shall be awesome too. Carmack is gonna be there. Lol Bree wont shut up! Lmao, LOL JK BREE IF UR READIN THIS! ;-)

James and Lily 4Eva- Thanks! Don't worry, James and Lily will be getting together sooner than you think. ;-) I just didn't want my stories to be another one of those that they got together in the second chapter and were married by the fourth. I believe that they were two very different people and Lily was stubborn and not to mention the war that is starting can get into the way. They're both a bit immature to be in a relationship right now. But they'll be growing up _very_ fast. Thanks!!

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks!! Lol, yes the dance will happen, but I think you'll be angry, yet sad with the outcome of it.

Thanks again to everyone! Hopefully I'm not hated after this chapter!! :- Lol!!

Chapter 16: The Reception.

(And a kinda short reception due to certain things, might I add ;-) )

Disclaimer: I wouldn't have to say this if I didn't create it. ;-)

…

The night carried on faster than I could ever imagine. Meeting Dan made the night awesome. I found out that he was Ashley's cousin and they had been very close when they were young. He was sweet, caring, an awesome dancer, but, he wasn't...James.

He doesn't laugh the same. He doesn't dance the same. He doesn't run his hands threw his hair the same. He doesn't hold me the same. He doesn't do anything the same as James. Which is why I find myself hating Dan more and more as I continued to dance in his graceful arms. Soon, the fast song was ending, a slow one was starting.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

Once again I felt as if James was breathing down my neck and watching my every move.

"Can I cut in?"

Damn. He _was_ breathing down my neck and he _was_ watching my every move.

"Yeah," Dan replied smiling, "It was nice meeting you, Lily. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye." I replied as Dan walked away.

I couldn't even turn around to face James. I haven't seen him in so long that I was afraid. Afraid to look at him in the eye. Afraid to touch him. Afraid to be by him. Afraid to feel his warmth. I was afraid about everything that could came this way.

"Lily," he said quietly, "Will you dance with me?"

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

"Y-yeah," I stuttered as I turned around and put my hands around his neck.

"You know," James started the conversation, "This was the last song we danced to together."

"Yeah," I replied quietly. I knew that song was too familiar.

_Oh, when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
and when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me  
The way you show me that you  
adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

"Why won't you look at me?" He asked quietly.

"I'm scared," I muttered, looking at his shoulder.

"Scared of what?" he asked.

"I'm scared of," I said, slowly looking at him in the eye, "loving you."

_You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun  
I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

James laughed lightly, "Why?"

"Because," I shrugged, "Everything is going wrong in the world. He's getting stronger, James. You have no idea just how scared I am of him."

"You shouldn't be scared of him, Lil-"

"James you don't understand!" I cried aggravated.

"Why don't I?" he replied, just as angry. Why do we always end up fighting?

"Because you're pureblood," I whispered so the muggle guests couldn't hear, "You're safe. I'm not. I'm muggle born which means he's out to kill me, just like he's out to kill the rest of us. If I get serious with you now, then things will go wrong for sure."

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
shoulders (the world just goes away)_

"I'm willing to take the chance!" James replied, "I don't care what it takes!"

"You're willing to die!?"

"Yes!"

"No you're not, James." I sighed, "And I don't want you to die over me."

"Lily!" James sighed, "Why don't you ever use you're brain? You're too absorbed with thinking about everything else and you don't do what you want to do!"

"I don't want to get you killed!" I sighed, reaching into a small secret pocket in my dress, "James," I started, holding the object tightly in my fist.

"Lily," James stared.

"James," I replied, feeling my eyes tear up, "There's nothing you can do about me or him. Things are going to happen his way and in the end, I'm going to pay for being muggleborn."

"Stop thinking the way all those Slytherins do!" James nearly yelled.

"I believe," I started, holding my hand up. With my fist still closed, the small lily diamond was hanging threw my fingers, "this belongs to you."

I let the slim chain glide threw my fingers. I opened up James hand and held the necklace up by one end, before dropping it into his hand and closing it tightly.

"Good bye, James." I smiled, tears falling down my face, "I'll miss you. You certainly are, one of a kind."

I turned around and headed to the back door of the reception hall, grabbing my purse on my way out.

_And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me_


	17. Chapter 17

Kinda short chapter. More soon hopefully. Argh evil hiccups wont go away!! Newayz, thanks… oh and I have no idea what to name this chapter so its just chapter 17 :-p (yeah, real creative of me, eh? rollseyes)

Disclaimer: Bah damn these blasted hiccups! I'd disown them and then own HP etc and then I shall take over the woooooooorld lol jkjk (hah drank a can of dr. pepper on the way home so im kinda out there! Lol no tahnks to david! Lol)

Pip the Mit Squeak- Thanks!! Lol got your email! I feel so loved that after u reviewed you went, emailed me, and reviewed again! Lol yeah lily is being stubborn right now. But shes kinda…brainwashed? I guess that's the only word to say! Lol after seeing so many deaths all she expects is death.

Charmingly-charmed- Thanks. I'll hurry as much as I can but I'm pretty busy!!

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks!! Yeah, that was meant to be sort of a tear jerker. But that was pretty much to the point where Lily realizes everything.

Emps- Thanks! Don't worry, things will work out!! Just keep reading!

Poa1- Thanks! Oh, and the lyrics to the song on the last chapter is I'm Jealous by Shania Twain. I love all her songs!

CaptainOatsPrincessSparkle- aka used to be dancinquyn lol. Thanks! Lol your screen name reminds me of the OC. Cant forget to watch that 2morrow! Lol Yeah I know I hurt James but just remember that they do end up together!! Lol I just think they would've had more of an obstacle then getting together n married at like 17! Lol

Ashley- LoL thanks mmmmmmash! Lol new nick name for ya ;-) newayz we gotta hang out this weekend! Where n the world are we going to find LONG black dresses!?!? I don't think I've ever owned a LONG black dress/skirt b4! Lol damn every year we gotta buy new clothes for band sweatdrop ay! Lol

MissMrprk- Thanks!!

James and Lily 4Eva- Thanks! Yeah, it was a bit painful for everyone. But I've been planning this chapter ever since I like the beginning of Together Forever! Lol long time!! Lol but this story will get better. But unfortunately, once it gets better, things will get darker. :-P

Kim- Thanks! I only read L/J stories too! Lol I love them soo much!

…

"Lillian Marie Evans!" I quickly wiped away my tears and spun around to see Bree standing by the exit door, "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

I looked around the parking lot full of cars and shot an obvious look her way, "Going home."

"Why?" She asked_. That_ was a stupid question.

I shrugged, "I don't feel good."

"Wrong answer." She glared, "I saw everything that went on in there."

"Then you should know why I have to leave!" I cried, "I can't be around James anymore. I'm putting him in danger."

"You mean you're afraid," She said quietly, "There's no need to deny it."

"What are you talking about?" I asked offended.

"You know somebody needs to hit you in the head with your senses," she replied walking nearer, "And it might as well be me."

Bree walked up to me and swung her purse so it hit me in the head. It wasn't even that heavy, I don't know _what_ she was trying to accomplish.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my head.

"I'm trying to figure out who is being more of a stubborn arse," she stated.

"You." I muttered, hoping that she didn't hear.

"_You_," she said with a tone in her voice that she did hear me, "Who is denying your feelings for James. Or James, who is letting you walk right over him and out the door."

"You don't understand-" I pleaded.

"I don't need to hear it!" she cried, "I don't understand why this is so hard for you. And I don't understand why you have this thought programmed in your mind that you cannot date James. He loves you and you love him, what's the problem?"

I bit my lip and looked up at the dark sky scattered with stars. I closed my eyes and felt a snowflake fall onto my cheek.

"I don't know what has gotten into you," Bree whispered, tears starting to fall out of her eyes too, "You were completely head over heals for him, then one day your not? I don't understand why you just won't love him."

"You're pureblood," I shrugged, "You're just like him which means your not in as much danger. I shouldn't even be your friend because I'm a walking target."

"Maybe you shouldn't be my friend." She said crying, "I don't want to be friends with someone whose mind is brainwashed by that horrible…thing! Lily, don't you realize it? You're letting him take over you right now. By pushing everyone away and not taking chances, you're helping him get stronger."

"I just…" I started, but stopped quickly, "I can't help it."

"Fine," Bree said quietly, wiping her tears, "Let him take over your life. I will see you at home."

Bree headed back towards the exit before turning around one last time, "That is if I'm allowed to be in the same room as you anymore because we might get attacked if I stand next to you."

"Bloody hell!" I yelled, stomping my foot into a puddle as Bree went back into the reception hall.

I stomped my new shoes in a few more puddles before stomping towards my car and getting into it. I sat there for what seemed forever, just thinking about what Bree had said. A few times I thought about getting out of the car and going back into the reception hall to, but I quickly changed my mind.

"I need to move on." I said out loud, "It's over."

I nodded my head before turning on the car and driving out of the parking lot and towards my apartment.

…

I walked into our apartment and threw my purse onto the floor and kicked my shoes off so they purposely hit the wall.

I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself before sitting down on the couch in the dark. I didn't even have enough energy to turn on the television or make a phone call or even eat. My mind was still swarming with thoughts about James and Bree.

They were right…and I was wrong. I'll admit it. But it was not wrong of me to believe I'm putting them in danger.

Because I am…and they know it.

I lay on the couch for hours but I didn't move one bit. All I did was sit there and thought about all the things I regretted in my life. I was about to finally give up and go to sleep when I heard the front door open. I saw Bree walk in and slowly hung her coat on the rack by the door.

I glanced at the clock…two in the morning? Where has she been? When Bree turned around I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"You can stop pretending." She glared as she walked by.

Dammit. She's better than I thought.

"Sorry," I opened my eyes slowly.

"For what?" she asked, "For fake sleeping or being my friend?"

"Bree," I sighed, "I was just trying to make a point."

"Well, you certainly made a point," she replied, "A _rude and wrong_ point."

"I'm sorry," I replied, feeling the tears again, "I'm just getting more scared everyday."

"Doesn't mean you need to stoop to his level." She replied walking towards her room, "We'll talk about it in the morning…if we're not dead by then."

Bree slammed her door shut loudly and left me alone in the family room. Well…that went…terrible.

I sighed as I got up and dragged myself to go to bed where I would struggle for hours trying to fall asleep.

….


	18. Chapter 18: Christmas

Yeah, long time, no update. I know, I know. But still I'm busy busy! Xmas break is coming up in like 2-3 weeks. And its getting COLD. Wayyyy to cold for my liking . lol oh yeah, and U of A BEAT ASU! YESSSSSSSSSSSS (Some of ya'll might not know them but u of a is my all time fav college football team) Go cats!

Newayz, next chapter is gonna be a sad one. :'( Then after that it's prolly gonna be New Years….

Pip the MiT squeak- Thanks! If her purse was heavier it prolly would've worked! Lol

Prongsie-Jamesie- Oh, yes, drama!! Lol Yes, LIly was being incredibly stupid! If Lily knew the future and knew she was gonna die, she'd prolly live life more, but she doesn't lol and she is very obsessive compulsive. Which means shes a worry freak—I know that from experience! Lol thanks for reviewing

Emps- Thanks for reviewing! I'd love to be your beta—but seeing as I'm barely on enough to post I'd feel bad because I wouldn't be able to have enough to beta. I'm sorry! But thanks so much for thinking of me and if you get it written, be sure to leave me the title so I can read it!

Sachiael- Thanks so much. **If you really want an awesome story to read I recommend stories written by Suns Golden Ray. She's an awesome writer and her stories are my favorite. She has three out that all go along with each other. Read Deer to Me first, then Heading the School, then Four Little Words. Her writing is amazing and I hope everyone goes and reads her fics!! ( ) There's her link. **

James and Lily 4eva- Thanks for reviewing! I feel sorry for James too L

Kim- Thanks!

Disclaimer: Gosh it's too stinkin cold to complain about stupid disclaimers!

Chapter 18: Christmas

….

Bree and I had certainly talked about the issues going on the next day. We discussed a lot about the future and to make me feel safer, we made a list of things I could do to avoid being the center of Voldemort's attention. And even though the thought of being killed still lingered in my mind, I felt safer just knowing that my friend would care enough about me to do everything she has done. If only my mind was like hers, where I could ignore him. But, since I wasn't able to do that, I was forced to think positively, and that started with Bree taking away the newspapers every morning and only letting me read some of it. If there was a big attack she would inform me of it, but wouldn't go too far into depth. I guess this was her way of trying to get that poison out of my mind. And once I'm completely over it I can get the papers back and read them on my own. Even though I wasn't given the information directly I tried very hard to find out all the details. I made special trips to the Ministry to visit Bree and try to find out the information from other people.

I just wanted to know what was going on! Even if that meant going completely insane again. But it was just my luck that most people who worked in the ministry had gone away for Christmas. Everyone except the Aurors, because they had to work year round because of the shortage. But I rarely saw them, for they were usually sleeping or out at battle.

I tried to focus on anything but James. So I found myself focusing on Christmas instead, which happens to be today. I was very excited for Christmas to finally come. Yet, I was depressed at the same time. I was invited by Sirius to go over to James' parents' house and have Christmas dinner with them. But, seeing as I am not really on speaking terms with James, I don't see that happening anytime soon. Besides, he's probably extremely angry at me and I don't want to talk to him until I clean up my mind and put everything back together properly. So, for those reasons, I am going to my parent's house for Christmas dinner with my family. Bree will be joining us after dinner (because she is going to dinner at the Potter's with Sirius.)

I was also focusing on a lot of studying. Every moment I got in the office I studied. And between writing books, I studied. Even on my breaks I studied. I needed to pass the test in order to start Auror training in January. Just like Bree, Ashley, and I have promised, we were studying to become Aurors. Classes would start and January. Usually, the program would take about two years to complete, but because of the shortage, they are cramming in as much classes as they can and cutting off about a year and a half. It scared me that in one half to one year I will be a certified Auror and be out on battle fighting the same people who killed my friends, and many other innocent people. I think that will be a good part of my 'therapy'. I will be able to put up a fight and feel more confident with myself.

"Good morning!" Bree yawned as she came out of her pajamas.

"Happy Christmas," I smiled back and waved my wand to conquer another cup of hot chocolate next to me, "Drink?"

"Yes, thank you," she smiled and accepted the cup before sitting down next to me on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want to come to the Potter's with me?" Bree practically begged.

"Nah, I'm just going to go to mum's house and have dinner over there. Are you still coming over for desert?" I asked.

"Definitely," Bree smiled, "There's no way I'd miss your moms Christmas pie. Plus, my mum mentioned she was going to be there so she'll hex me if I'm not there."

I giggled, "Okay, do you want your gift now?"

"Sure," Bree jumped up, "Let me go get yours."

"Alright," I replied as I headed towards our small Christmas tree to find Bree's gift.

Bree came out carrying a wrapped box. Before she even handed it to me I already knew what it was. And I know that she knows what I'm getting her, because we both agreed to get each other a pensive.

I smiled as I took the gray bowl out of the box and observed it. Boy, this will come in handy. Bree was already sitting on the couch and filling her bowl with varies thoughts and memories.

"Thanks, Lil," Bree smiled once she filled the bowl with a specific thought.

"Thanks to you too." I replied, "What time are you leaving today?"

"Well," she pondered, "A little after tree I think. Sirius is going to pick me up."

"So I'll just see you tonight at my house then?" I asked as I headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Promise," she replied before going to her room.

…

I reached my hand up to knock on the door but then moved it quickly. This was my house, why should I knock? I grabbed the handle roughly and pushed it open only to find out it was locked. I sighed as I rolled by eyes and knocked loudly.

My mom, bright red hair and bright brown eyes, opened the door with a huge smile.

"Lily!" she said brightly when she realized it was her daughter, "Come in!"

I rushed inside quickly so I wouldn't have to stand in the cold any longer. Before I could even take off my coat my mum hugged me tightly.

"We've missed you so much!" Joyce, my mom, said releasing me. (A/N: Can't remember if I ever named Lily's mom. Yeah, crazy I know lol)

"I've missed you guys too." I said hanging up my coat finally, "How's dad and Petunia?"

"Your father is doing wonderful and Petunia is…very happy in her new house." My mom replied. About a year ago my sister had gotten married to a horrid big man and moved out as quickly as she could.

"Is she coming tonight?" I asked not sounding too excited.

"I'm afraid not, dear," My mom said leading me into the family room where all my family was gathered around the gigantic eight foot tree.

"The tree looks beautiful!" I smiled as I headed over to my relatives to greet them.

After hearing everyone talk about how much I have grown up and what I was doing (None of my other relatives knew I was a witch) and how my life was going, I sat down next to my dad and started to catch up.

I stared at my father, his brown hair starting to show specs of gray and his green eyes glowing with happiness.

"So, how's my flower doing, eh?" he asked as he turned towards me.

"Pretty good," I smiled, "Did you get a copy of my book?"

"I bought four for myself and I bought just about everyone who has the last name of Evans or is related to an Evans." He said proudly.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled, "So how are things here?"

"Good," he replied, "How is Bree doing?"

"She's good." I said glancing at her parents who were talking to my aunt.

"Is she still dating that one boy?"

"Sirius?" I asked.

"Yeah, him," he replied, "He sure was a nice boy. Met him once on the platform. How long have they been dating for?"

I shrugged, "I think like the beginning of seventh year."

"That's a long time," he stated, "So are you still dating that Jacque? Was that his name?"

"Yes, Jacque, no, I'm not dating him anymore." I frowned.

"Why not? I thought you really like him?" he asked sounding disappointed.

I shrugged again, "Things weren't working out."

"Oh, I'm sorry hunny," he patted my hand.

"It's okay," I replied, "I went to Ashley's wedding a little bit ago. It was real nice."

"Her wedding already happened?" he asked sounding surprised, "I didn't know it was that soon. Golly, what a young age to marry! Nineteen, right?"

"Yeah," I stared into the fireplace, "Nineteen."

"So, who are you dating these days?"

"What?" I asked surprised, "Nobody."

"Nobody? Not even a crush?" he asked laughing.

"No," I grinned, "I think-"

"Dinners ready!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen.

"Happy Christmas, Dad," I said getting up and hugging him.

"Happy Christmas, Lillian," He replied getting up and heading towards the long dining room table.

…

Dinner passed uneventful. I was so happy to be back with my family. It seemed just like old times when we'd all get together for Christmas. Minus Petunia. She was too "busy" with her new family. She barely even talks to my parents. Good. She doesn't deserve such good people.

I was putting plates in the dishwasher when I heard the doorbell ring and heard Bree's voice echo through the front hall. And then I heard Sirius'.

At first I got nervous. What if they brought James? I'm _not _ready to see him. Especially to see him in my house. Please, don't be here, James.

I poked my head around the corner and was glad just to see Bree and Sirius in the entry hall talking to my mom. I happily walked towards them.

"Hey," I said as Sirius hugged me and wished me a happy Christmas.

"Hey, Lil," Bree smiled as she took hers and Sirius' coat and hung them up on the overflowing coat rack.

"Ready for some pie?" I asked as we headed towards the table and Bree and Sirius filled the two empty seats next to me.

"I've been waiting for this pie for three hundred and sixty-five days," Bree said sniffing the delicious air.

My mom laughed as she came out carrying a tray of sliced pie.

"Here's your favorite, Bree," my mom said handing Bree a piece of her famous chocolate pie.

"Thanks," Bree smiled as she dug her fork into it.

"And would you like some chocolate cake too, Sirius?" My mom asked Sirius as well. (She had met him before).

"Certainly, Mrs. Evans," Sirius grinned.

"Please, call my Joyce." She smiled as she handed him and myself a piece of pie.

I took a bite and smiled to myself. This is delicious. What a great Christmas.

…

"Bye, Mum," I said as I stood in the doorway, "Bye Dad."

I hugged both of my parents before grabbing my coat. I looked around and realized Sirius, Bree, and I were the only ones left.

"Are you sure you kids just don't want to stay the night?" My father asked.

"No, thanks," I replied, "I'll be talking to you soon?"

"Of course." My mum replied.

"Would it be a problem if we could just apparate here?" Bree asked my parents.

"But we can't apparate into our apartment." I said.

"My car is at James'." Bree said, "I apparated here without thinking."

"So what do you want me to do about it?" I asked jokingly.

"Why don't you apparate to James' with us then we can all drive from there." Bree said before adding, "it's not far."

"Well," I sighed.

"Who's James?" My dad asked. Good job.

"Oh," Bree said smiling at me, "Just an old friend."

"Yeah," Sirius added, "He's my best mate."

"James?" My mom pondered, "That sounds so familiar."

"How?" I asked, it was a long time since I had talked about James in front of my parents.

"Oh yes!" My father said after scratching his chin, "He came over here the other day looking for you."

"He what?" I asked dropping my purse.

"Yeah, that's right!" My mother agreed, "He said something about you not being at your apartment and he needed to talk to you. Oh, he was a lovely boy, Lily!"

"Ugh!" I frowned, "We're going to apparate now."

"Well, bye then," My parents said sounding confused.

"Happy Christmas." We all said before apparating out.

I landed firmly on the cold grass and stared at the house in front of me. Even if James lived only a few minutes from my house, he's was still much bigger than mine.

"Want to come in quickly?" Bree asked, "Sirius needs to pick something up."

"No thanks," I blushed as I thought about seeing him, "I'll just wait out here."

"You sure?" They asked as they headed up the lawn.

"Yeah," I said leaning up against Bree's car.

I sat for awhile before hearing Bree's and Sirius' voices from the doorway.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow, Prongs," Sirius said, "Tell your mum and dad happy Christmas."

"And thank you!" Bree added.

"See you guys later!" I heard James call back.

I quickly walked to the other side of the car so I was out of view. That was close.

"Want to sit in the front?" Bree asked as she got into the drivers seat.

"Back is fine." I replied as we all climbed into the car and drove off.

…

Tonight would've been the perfect night if James and I weren't in an argument. Well, if I wasn't in an argument with him. I don't know how mad he was at me.

I rolled over in my bed and stared out the window hopefully before seeing a falling star.

I quickly closed my eyes and made the most meaningful wish ever...

…it better come true.


	19. Chapter 19: New Year

Sorry for taking forever to update. I had to rewrite this chapter like 100 times. Finally got it to where I like it…hopefully!! Lol Hope everyone had an awesome holiday!!

Thanks

Chrissy8887779999- Thanks! Yeah, Lily is stubborn, but u have to look at her from her view. She thinks she's doing the right thing and she's really confused. Thing's will work out SOON!! And thanks for leaving such an awesome review on TG4E!!

Ethuiliel- Thanks for review on TG4E!

Pip The MIt Squeak- Thanks! I'm really sorry it took so long to update. Ill try to make things faster!

Outlittlesecret7- Wow, thanks for the incredibly nice review!! And thanks for reading all my stories. Yeah, I try to make them as different as possible cuz then it would be boring for you and I lol.

Prongsie-Jamesie- Thanks!! Thing's will work out sooner than later ;-)

Sachiael- Thanks for reviewing. I re-read the parts that you said where there were errors, the story never said that Katie and Michelle (who died) where at the Potter's when it happened. So, therefore, James and Sirius could've had dinner at the Potter's. Now, one thing I completely forgot out (shame on me) is that Katie was James' sister. (Don't know why I did that. Never would've done it now lol) So that's where you might've gotten confused. As for your second question, I haven't written anything about Lily's parents getting attacked. In the book I assume it was like that, which will probably happen in here too, but not yet. So, no parents had died. Thanks for asking questions!!

Emps- Thanks!! Good luck on writing your story!

KTsweep08- Thanks, I'll try to update sooner next time. You name doesn't happen to be KT, is it? Cuz MY name is Kt!! Lol

Ashley- NO IT'S THE FAMOUS KATIE!! Haha (if u don't remember, look at ur last review lol) Cherry flavored red vines? Hmm I'm going to have to try those! Ugh, I broke my resolution AGAIN today. I had 3 cookies again. BAD KATIE. Yeah well it was only bcuz of LOW BLOOD SUGAR! OMFG I thought I was going to faint in 5th period! My whole body was shaking and I felt hot and light headed…and omg. I get that a lot but never that bad. I just usually shake. Ugh it was terrible. Then in language matt and I were trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Omg remind me to tell you something that happened in language 2morrow in band. K a little too long lol but thanks for review** UPDATE ON 1800 COMING REALLY SOON!!!**

If any of ya'll that read 1800 saw that bolded message in Ashley's note, you'll notice 1800 will be updated soon. I wrote like over 15 pages for it and I'm really excited because I like how it turned out! Ah, you guys are just gonna die over the luffness!! Lol

Chapter 19: New Years

_All I wanna do  
to be close to you  
all I wanna do  
to be next to you  
all I want is you  
to give up all we have to be  
I can't remember why I'm here  
if you'd let me spend my life with you_

_-Sugarcult_

Disclaimer: Don't own that fannnnnnntabulous song. BUT I DO OWN THIS EFFING STORY. Just not the ppl. get over it, plz

…

"Happy New Year!" Bree screamed and threw confetti all over my bedroom.

I opened my eyes and pulled the blankets over my head, "It's not New Years."

"No, it's New Years _Eve_!" Bree yelled happily and jumped on my bed, "Get up we've got a party to go to!"

"Party?" I asked confused.

"Yes, party at Sirius'!" Bree smiled, "_You know who_ will be there!"

I groaned. I am still avoiding James and Bree has been pestering me to talk to him. I don't know if either of us are ready to talk.

"I don't think I want to go." I replied, "I think I might go home tonight."

"Home?" Bree pouted, "But we're having a big party at Sirius'!

"So I've heard."

"Everyone from Hogwarts is going to be there!"

"Yeah but," I sighed, "I think I told my mom I'd be there to spend New Years Eve with them."

"Are you sure?" Bree giggled.

"Yeah, sure." I replied.

"Listen," she started, "If you change your mind later, why don't you come on down to the party?"

"Well."

"Just think about it." Bree said hopping off my bed, "I'm gonna go help Sirius get ready and stuff."

"What time is it?" I asked sitting up. I know I stayed up late, but I didn't know I slept in late.

"Almost three." She shrugged walking out of the room.

"Three!?" I asked jumped out of my bed, "I can't believe I slept in so late!"

"So?" Bree shrugged, "I do it all the time."

"Yes, well, you're not me." I replied heading towards the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"Hey!" she cried, "I've become very responsible over the years!"

I glared at Bree, "Last night the front door wasn't even shut all the way."

"Well," Bree scrunched her nose up, "It wasn't my fault."

"It wasn't?" I laughed, "I'm going to jump in the shower."

"Okay," Bree smiled.

…

After spending most of my day getting ready for the night and debating whether or not to go to Sirius', I was finally ready. I quickly grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around my white turtle neck and put a large jacket on.

Bree had left long ago to help Sirius put charms on their apartment to make it bigger. As tempting as the offer sounded, I wanted to see my parents on New Years.

I decided to drive my car since it was a muggle neighborhood. It took me about twenty minutes to get there. I rushed up to the door so I could get out of the freezing cold.

"Lily!" My dad cried when he opened the door, "We weren't expecting you!"

"Yeah you were," I smiled as I let him take my coat.

"We were?" he asked, "But, Bree said you were going to that party Sirius was throwing?"

"She did, did she?" I asked, "Well, I changed my mind."

"Well, that's great," he smiled as we headed into the dining room where a few guests were sitting.

"Happy New Year's Eve!" My mother said coming in the family room, "How are you, Lillian?"

"Peachy," I smiled as the doorbell rang.

"Why don't you take a seat?" She said pointing to a chair next to my cousin, Gabe.

"Who else is coming?" I asked.

"Oh, not many more people. Gabe was one of the few that could make it." My mom said pretending to straighten a picture on the wall.

"Like who?"

"Like-"

"Lillian?"

I turned around and saw a blonde haired, blue eyed, bony figure standing next to a large beefy brown haired man.

"Petunia?" I glared, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." She spat as my dad tried to take her coat.

"Who is that?" I asked pointing to the big man next to her.

"Vernon," she said holding out her left hand, "My _husband!_"

"Congratulations," I said in a sarcastic tone.

I hadn't seen Petunia in years. Mainly because she didn't want to set foot near me.

"Mother, can I speak with you in the kitchen?" Petunia asked, sticking her nose in the air and heading into the kitchen.

"Why the bloody hell is she here?" I heard Petunia hiss to my mother as I sat down on the couch next to Gabe.

"Petunia, she is just as welcome in this house as you are." My mother replied.

"She's a freak and doesn't belong around us!" she cried, "Mother, she's putting everyone in danger!"

"Petunia, she's not doing anything." She replied as my father walked away and entered the kitchen.

"Do you not remember what happened a few years ago on New Years!?" She yelled, not bothering to keep her voice down. I blushed as I noticed that Gabe was looking at me. Since Gabe and I were very close cousins, he knew about me being a witch, but didn't know all the details.

"Petunia," my dad sighed, "We remember, but that is in the past."

"Bloody freaks like her almost killed us!" She yelled, "How can you put that in the past!?"

"It wasn't her fault."

By now I was crying…hard. A year or two ago when Voldemort was starting to get strong, Death Eaters were a new thing. They traveled from home to home tormenting people. Nobody knew who they were, so it wasn't a big threat. Unfortunately, my family was attacked. It's something most people don't know about me. And it's definitely something I don't like to talk about.

"Petunia!" My father hollered as she walked back into the living room, eyes full of tears and anger.

"I don't ever want to see you again, Lillian!" she yelled, "I'm sick of you and freaks like yourself! Don't ever contact me again! You are a terrible person running around with your freak boyfriend and freak friends!"

"I don't have a bloody boyfriend," I said, fighting back the tears, "And my friends are not freaks."

I got up immediately and grabbed my coat. I had to leave. I have no idea what had gotten into Petunia. She has never reacted like this.

"Darling, don't go." My father pleaded, "We'll work this out."

"Good bye, Petunia." I glared before walking out the door and towards my car.

…

(No POV)

Lily found herself in a random park as far away from her parent's house as possible. She didn't even remember how she got to the park bench she was sitting on. She had no idea exactly where she was, nor was she aware of how terrible she looked. Her hair was frizzing from the rain and snow falling, her make up was running down her face from crying, and her clothes hung off her limp body. She was in a terrible state, but didn't plan on fixing it anytime soon.

What Petunia said had effected her greatly. She didn't even realize it until now how much those words hurt her. For almost twenty years, Lily let the insults, threats, and curse words roll off her back. But, hearing Petunia blame her for the attack and yell about what a terrible person she was hit her like a ton of bricks.

What happened? Lily wondered to herself. Before Lily even knew she was a witch Petunia was perfectly fine with her. Why, suddenly, did she decide to hate Lily. Just because she was a witch? Just because Lily was _different._ Lily shuddered at the thought of her sister being so perfect and…abnormally normal!

How she longed to have someone hold her and tell her it was okay. She needed someone to help support her and love her and—

Lily raised her head as she realized what she was thinking. No, could _now_ be the time she finally realized it—Yes, she knew what she needed. She needed James. She needed his warm grasp around her and she wanted to feel his hot breath on her face and feel his heartbeat as she wrapped her arms tightly around his body—

But is James willing to take her back? Now that she has finally realized it, will James still want her? What if he grew out of love with her? What if he had found a new girlfriend? Lily started to cry again as terrible thoughts passed through her mind.

"There you are!" Lily lifted her head up and saw Bree hurrying forward, underneath and umbrella, "I've been looking for you everywhere. I saw you when I was walking by."

"Bree," Lily started, but couldn't finish because tears started to fall again.

"I know what happened," Bree said quietly, sitting down next to Lily, "I'm sorry your night is ruined."

"She just came right out and said it." Lily replied, "She didn't even breathe in between all the insults."

"Lily," Bree said hugging her tightly, "Don't listen to Petunia. She's jealous."

"Jealous? Of what?"

"You're beautiful, you've got great friends, a successful career, a man that loves you…what more can you ask for?" She said comfortingly.

"Thanks," Lily said wiping her tears, "I just feel so terrible."

"What you need," Bree started, "Is James."

"I know," she nodded, "But I don't know where he is and-"

"Lily," Bree stared at her, "I know where he is! He's moping around the party all miserable. Now, I know your evening has gone completely wrong, but why not make it better? It's almost a new year…start out fresh!"

"What if James doesn't want to see me?" Lily asked, remember the terrible thoughts.

"Once you fall in love with someone you can never hate them."

Lily smiled and hugged Bree, "You must care about me if you came all the way out here to talk to me _and_ you sat on a wet bench with me."

Bree shrieked and stood up, "Ugh!" She whipped out her wand and dried herself, "Come one, Love, we're going to set things right."

"Sounds good," Lily said standing up.

"Here," Bree said making two glasses of champagne with her wand, "To a fresh start, to you and James, to our health, not to Petunia who deserves to rot in hell, and finally, to us. May wherever our lives take us, we end up there together!"

"Cheers!" Lily said as they tapped their glasses together before drinking it and the glasses disappearing, "What would I do without you?"

"Well, first you'd get soaked again because it's going to rain and I'm the only one with an umbrella, then you'd probably live a dark terrible life!" Bree laughed.

"I hope we die together." Lily smiled as they walked down the street towards Sirius' apartment, "Happy and maybe even on a Sunday?"

"Why Sunday?" Bree asked.

Lily shrugged, "Feels like a good day to die."

"Alright," Bree smiled, "We'll die together, happy, and on a Sunday."

Lily laughed, "We'll be like in the hospital all old and we'll just be asking nurses to keep us alive just until the following Sunday!"

Bree joined in on the laughing, "Promise?"

"Promise, what?"

"Promise me that we'll stay together for the rest of our lives."

"Bree," Lily sighed, "I already promised you this."

"Well, I promise too," she smiled.

"Good," Lily grinned, "Because heaven is going to be boring without you there!"

The two women walked down the busy roads full of cherry people, ready to bring on another year. They finally made it to the apartment, nearly soaked from the snow and light rain. They quickly walked into the building and went into an empty elevator where they dried themselves with their wands.

"You ready?" Bree asked, standing outside of Sirius' door.

"Yeah," Lily nodded her head, "What time is it?"

"Shit," Bree said looking up from her watch, "Less than a minute until midnight!"

"We better get in there!" Lily said and they rushed into the apartment. Everyone was crowded around a large muggle television, watching the countdown. Bree separated from Lily and went to find Sirius. Lily continued on her own hunt towards James.

"Five…four…" Lily spotted James standing in front of the television, not looking as excited as everyone else, "Three…two…"

Lily tapped James on the back as everyone shouted one and started to celebrate. James turned around and his eyes lit up.

"Lily-"

Lily interrupted him and kissed him, along with many other couples, "Happy New Year, James."

James kissed Lily back as confetti was thrown in the air, people shouted, Sirius passed around another drink to everyone, and everyone hugged each other, wishing them the best in the new year.

"James," Lily said pulling away, "I love you. Will you go out with me?"

James grinned, "You're one stubborn girl, Lily Evans."

Lily hugged James tightly and kissed him again. But this time they were interrupted by Sirius, "I can tell this year is going to be _much_ better than the last. Welcome back, Lils."

"Happy New Year, Sirius," Lily said hugging him before turning to Remus, Bree, Ashley, and many other friends.

"Good job, Prongs," Sirius said elbowing him, "You finally did it."

"Yeah," James smiled, "Funny how love works, eh?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I start to give up on her," James explained, "She finally starts to want me."

James and Sirius smiled widely and drank another glass of champagne before going off to celebrate some more.


	20. Chapter 20: Attack

Sorry it took so long to update. Bit of a roadblock. I'm terrible at writing funerals, which is why its super short and not even close to how I wanted it.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry, but no time to reply.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer.

Chapter 20: attack

This chapter isn't edited. So if there are any mistakes feel free to yell at me.

…

(Lily POV)

The next morning I woke up feeling…refreshed. Clean. The New Year meant a new beginning. I felt as if the previous night all my problems from the year vanished. The year was like a clean canvas, just waiting for me to pick up a brush and paint it. Even if I was feeling completely happy, inside I was shattering. I got up and headed towards my closet, taking out a long black dress.

Today was Katie and Michelle's funeral.

I slowly got ready, wishing I could avoid the whole thing. But sooner than later, I found myself putting on the lily necklace from James (Whom gave it back to me) and grabbing my keys.

"Bree?" I asked knocking on her door, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," Bree said coming out of her room and wiping her tears, "I was just…looking at the silly Hogwarts scrapbook."

"Come on," I said sadly, "Let's go get Sirius and James."

Bree and I got into my car and picked up Sirius and James, who looked just as depressed, and drove towards the funeral home.

When we walked into the funeral home I wanted to turn around and cry. James squeezed my head and gave me confidence to walk forward and say a prayer.

I stared quietly down at the two coffins in front of me. I immediately started to cry and I couldn't stop it. Barely anybody in this room really knew what happened. Most of Katie's family knew, because she was pureblood. But Michelle, on the other hand, was a muggle born. The thought of no one in her family really knowing how she died made me terribly sad.

Yet, I was glad they didn't know how she died.

It was a terrible thing for him to do. Completely terrible. I couldn't take it anymore as thoughts of Voldemort flashed through my mind. What did happen the night they passed away? No one really knew what happened. All that was known, was he used the killing curse.

James wrapped his arms around me and steered me away from the coffins. We stood quietly in each others arms as we watched them lower the coffins in the ground.

I glanced over at James whose face was completely blank. His usual joyous grin had faded and his eyes were dark and cold, yet no tears were falling. But I knew, inside, he was falling to pieces. He had lost his only sister.

James' parents came up from behind us and hugged James tightly.

"We'll get through this, mum," James said, his voice cracking.

…

I apparated outside of James' apartment and knocked on the door. Sirius opened the door happily and invited me in.

"You're lover is in his room." Sirius said closing the door behind me.

"Thanks," I said making my way towards James' closed door. I stopped and knocked.

"Go away, Sirius," James yelled.

I giggled and opened the door slowly.

"Sirius, I said-" James put whatever he was looking at under his pillow and turned around, but stopped quickly, "Lily!"

I laughed as James jumped up from his bed and hugged me tightly.

"I'm not Sirius," I giggled again.

"No, you're not," James smirked, "You're much better than Sirius."

LI looked around at James' room, "Very interesting," she said looking at a stuffed animal in the corner.

"That's Sirius," James blushed.

"Right," Lily said looking at the teddy bear, "Kind of looks like that bear you got me in second year and I threw it back at you and told you to eat it."

"Yeah, it does kind of resemble it, doesn't it?" James asked scratching the back of his head.

I sat down on his bed, "So what were you doing?"

"Nothing." James said heading towards his pillow. Unfortunately for him, I was quicker. I reached under his pillow and pulled out a thin light blue book. I stepped out of James' reach and read the cover, "You Know You're in Love When…by Lillian Evans." I smirked, "You bought my book?"

"Well, actually, I bought it when it first came out."

"Really?" I smiled, "Did you like it?"

"This is actually my first time reading it," James said putting the book on his desk, "I thought-"

"You thought it was about Jacque?" I said, as if I was reading his mind.

"Well, yeah," James replied, "Did you write it when you were with him?"

I paused to think, "I started to write it when I was sort of dating you."

"Really?" James smiled, "So you did like me a lot, eh?"

I carefully opened the front page and smiled, "_Dedicated to the one I love, may you be happy…wherever you are."_

"Is that about me?" James laughed.

"No," I rolled my eyes, "Who else would it be about?"

James shrugged and kissed me on the cheek, "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you plan on going?" I asked closing the book and putting it on his bedside table.

James shrugged, "Diagon Alley?"

I glanced out the window at the gloomy clouds, "You don't think it will rain, do you?"

James smirked, "Might! Come on, let's go."

James grabbed my hand and led me out of his room.

"We'll be back later, Sirius," James said taking his jacket out of the closet.

"Where are you guys going?" Sirius asked, eating his pancakes.

"Diagon Alley," I replied.

Sirius nodded his head, "Sounds good. I was going to drop by Bree anyway."

"If she's even up," I rolled my eyes.

"That's okay," Sirius smirked, "I think I'll go now."

Sirius put his dishes in the sink, put on his jacket, and apparated out.

"Are you ready to go?" James asked, locking the door.

"Yeah," I replied as we walked towards the fireplace so we could floo.

"After you, m'dear," James smiled and held the pot out.

I carefully grabbed a handful of ashes and walked into the fire. I dropped the powder and clearly yelled, "The leaky cauldron!"

Soon, James' smiling face disappeared and I found myself spinning so fast that I was sick to my stomach. The spinning quickly stopped and I was immediately thrown out of the fireplace. I stood still, trying to catch my balance, before James came flying out after me.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he noticed I was holding my head.

"Yeah, just a little light headed," I replied smiling, "Don't worry about it. I usually don't get sick from it."

James nodded his head and looked around the empty pub. He frowned, "I wonder where everyone is."

I shrugged, "That's odd. Why wouldn't anyone be here?"

"Maybe there's something exciting going on in Diagon Alley today," James shrugged, leading to the back of the bar, "Or maybe everyone is still asleep. We are here quite early."

"That's true," I nodded as James took out his wand and tapped the bricks. After he tapped them, they started to separate and form a passageway.

The moment I walked into Diagon Alley my stomach dropped. Black smoke clouds filled the air, screams were heard from all over, people were laying in the street, children and their parents were running everywhere.

Diagon Alley…was under attack.

I quickly gripped James' hand, "James, we need to get help! The Aurors must have been distracted or something!"

"Where are they?" he asked as he whipped out his wand and prepared to battle. We quickly ran through the streets, looking for the cause of the attack.

"We need to get help!" I cried.

"Don't worry, you silly girl," A cold voice said from behind us, "No one will hear you scream."

James turned around quickly and stood in front of me, "What do you want?"

The dark blood red eyes stared back at James from under his cloak.

"Are you afraid someone will see you here?" James asked, referring to his cloak, "Afraid you might get caught?"

"I am never scared," he sneered, "But you, Potter, should be scared of death."

"I'm not afraid of you," James growled, pushing me behind him, "Fight me like a man."

"I am no man," he yelled, "I am a wizard. A very powerful wizard. And you, Potter, are making a big mistake."

"How is that?" he asked.

"Because I am going to kill you before you cause anymore problems." He growled, "You and you're _family."_

James followed Voldemort's gaze, which was upon me, and turned back towards him, "Leave her alone."

"That wont be necessary," Voldemort said taking his wand out.

As if on command, Aurors appeared and were ready to fight. One by one, they fought off the death eaters. But the battle seemed never ending, the Death Eaters had outnumbered the Aurors, by quite a few.

The battle lasted for what seemed hours. James, Voldemort, and I dueled for hours. All I wanted to do was hurt Voldemort. Several times as I was stuck in my thoughts I was knocked against a wall from his spell. Voldemort seemed to get even madder everytime James cursed him, or he missed a spell. He didn't care about all the Aurors around him, for some reason he wouldn't stop fighting. After almost three hours of intense battle, Dumbledore appeared and was ready to take on Voldemort. But seeing as they were both powerful wizards, they didn't do much damage. After another hour or so, Voldemort and the Death Eaters disappeared.

"That was terrible," I said hugging James, who's arm was turning green.

"I'm afraid it's not over," Dumbledore said, wiping his glasses on his robes, "It's only the beginning."

"The beginning?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean, Professor?" James asked, who was equally confused.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Dumbledore said, staring at the victims around him, "Shall we help everyone get to the hospital?"

"Yes, of course," I replied.

"Mate," I turned around and saw Sirius rushing towards us.

"I'm so glad you are okay," I said hugging him.

"I'm okay," Sirius said, his face red and tear stained, "But Bree isn't."

My heart felt as if it had stopped beating. Sitting in the waiting room in the hospital felt like the longest wait of my life. Terrible thoughts were running through my mind. The only thing I wanted, was to talk to Bree.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Black?" The nurse asked James.

"No, I am," Sirius said, standing up.

"Are you here for Miss Turner," she asked.

Sirius nodded his head, "How is she?"

"She got pretty beat up." The nurse said sadly, "We did everything we could."

"You mean?" I asked, my voice cracking, "She's-"

"No, no," the nurse replied quickly, "Miss Turner is going to be okay. But she's pretty beat up and I expect she'll have to stay here overnight."

"Thank God," Sirius said, letting his breath out. I think we were all holding our breaths, "Can we see her?"

"Of course, right this way," the nurse said leading the way to her room.

"Miss Turner?" the nurse asked when we entered the room, "You have some visiters."

Bree slowly turned her face to look at the door and smiled weakly, "Hi."

"Bree!" I cried rushing forward. She really was beat up. She had a black and blue eye and her clothes were torn, "We were so worried about you."

"Worried about me?" she laughed, "Yeah, right. I certainly showed that Death Eater. You guys shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worried about Remus and Ashley."

"Remus and Ashley were at the battle?" James asked, "I thought they went out of town?"

"They were there," Bree said squinting, "I saw them fighting with Voldemort."

"We were fighting with Voldemort." I said confused.

"You fought with Voldemort after they did." Bree explained, "They had to be taken out of the battle before you guys got there."

"Oh my gosh," I said, covering my mouth, "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine," Bree replied, "I checked into them before I came in here."

"We should go see how their doing," James suggested, "Would that be alright, Bree?"

"Certainly!" she replied, acting as if she wasn't black and blue and lying in a hospital room, "Can you guys sneak me back something to eat? The food here isn't the best."

Sirius smiled, "I'll stay here with Bree, tell Remus that I'll come by in a bit, will you?"

"Definitely," I nodded before hugging Bree carefully, "We'll be back."

James and I quickly made our way through the hallways to Ashley and Remus' room. When we walked in we realized Bree was right, they were beaten up very badly.

"Hey buddy," James said softly.

"Hi," Remus smiled weakly, "It's been along time since I've been in one of these."

"Indeed it has," Ashley joined in, from the other bed, "How are you guys?"

"Not as bad as you," I said sadly, "How are you guys feeling?"

"Eh," Remus shrugged, "He didn't get the best of us."

"He was quite odd though," Ashley said, "He seemed like he really wanted to kill us."

"Same with us," I replied, "I expect he just wanted to get us out of the way."

"Maybe," Ashley nodded her head, "But I think there's more to it."

…


	21. Chapter 21: Marriage

Short, yes. Turning point, yes.

I know it's been forever and my computer/internet problems are no excuse, but I'll give them to you anyway because it's the best I got. Lo siento. Hopefully I'll get this thing moving again. It's been some tough months for me.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I **dis**claim.

Chapter 21: Marriage

…

Months had passed since the attack and the memories were swiped off our minds. James and I had really caught up with the time. We had become inseparable, as if making up for lost time. We were certainly moving quickly, but I never noticed how quickly we were moving until James had asked me over for a 'special dinner' and Bree was humming wedding songs constantly.

"What time are you going to James'?" Bree asked, her smiled wide.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Oh," Bree said a little disappointed, "Do you know what you're having for dinner?"

"Nope," I said putting an earring in, "Why do you want to know?"

Bree shrugged, "Just curious."

"Curious?" I asked, "I've been going on dates with James' for months and you never cared what we ate."

"Because," she replied, "It's a special night."

I rolled my eyes, knowing Bree couldn't keep a secret, "You know, I'm feeling kind of sick."

"Sick?" Bree asked, standing up straight, "What kind of sick?"

"I feel like I'm getting a cold," I said feeling my forehead, "I think I'm getting sick."

Bree touched my head, "You feel fine to me, you better get ready so you can go!"

"I think I'm going to cancel," I frowned, "I don't want to get James sick."

"He's tough, he won't catch it." She replied shrugging, "Besides, if he was going to get sick don't you think it would've happened already?"

"Yeah, I'm going to owl James right now and tell him." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"No!" she said following me.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Er," Bree stated, "You're owl is out."

"Then I'll use yours." I shrugged, heading towards Bree's room.

"You can't!" She said standing in front of her door.

"Why not?"

"My owl is pregnant." She blurted out.

"Whose owl got yours pregnant?" I asked.

Bree's eyes widened, "Sirius'."

"Bree," I sighed, "You're bird is a male."

"It can happen you know!" She said, her eyes widening, "When two owls love each other very much-"

"Bree, men owls cannot get pregnant!"

Bree stomped her foot, "Okay, he's not pregnant!"

I gasped, "You don't say!"

"And you have to go to James' tonight!" She begged.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Because he's going to propose to you!" she cried, "And you have to be there so he can!"

"He's going to…propose?" I asked surprised, "I knew it was something big but I didn't know it was about marriage!"

"Yes! He's going to propose!" she cried, "But you can't tell him I told you and you have to say yes!"

I stared quietly at the wall.

"You're going to say yes…aren't you?" Bree asked worriedly.

I smiled, "Of course I am! Now, quickly give me your silver ring."

"Anything!" Bree smiled and rushed into her room.

"You know what's funny?" I asked as she dug through her jewelry, "You and Sirius have been dating much longer than James' and I and you two aren't even married."

"Sirius and I have talked about it plenty of times," Bree shrugged, "And we've decided to wait awhile. We like where we are in our relationship."

"Okay," I shrugged, "But don't be surprised if he plans on asking you anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?" she asked, "He hasn't said anything to you, has he?"

"No, no," I replied, "I just think that you guys are going to want to settle down pretty soon."

"Settle down?" she asked laughing, "Sirius and I aren't going to settle down. That's for old couples."

"Suddenly I'm old?" I asked laughing, "Why are you afraid of marriage?"

"I'm not afraid," she replied handing me the ring, "But I think he is."

"Sirius? Afraid?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I think the whole marriage thing creeps him out." She replied, "But it doesn't bother me any because I'm quite happy…and because it creeps me out a bit too."

"Well," I said putting on my jacket, "As long as you two are happy."

With that, I said good bye to Bree and apparated to James' apartment.

…

"Good evening, Lily," James smiled, opening the door for me, "I hope you're hungry."

"Yes, I am," I smiled.

"Great, because I've made steak," James smiled back and hung my jacket up.

"I love steak," I said as he led me towards the kitchen.

"I know," he said walking out to the patio where the grill was.

"You made it the muggle way?" I asked.

"I tried," he said taking out his wand and tapping the steak, "But they didn't turn out _perfect."_

"I see," I smiled, "Need any help?"

"Nope," James said leading the way towards the table, "Why don't you sit down and I'll go get some food."

"Sounds good," I said as I sat down and he went back into the kitchen.

James started the meal off with a delicious salad. Then came the soup, steak, and vegetables. After the main course I was starting to get impatient. My mind was distracted by the cake that James made.

"Wow, James, you sure did make a lot of food," I said looking at the leftovers, "You made enough for another five people!"

James laughed, "Sirius will eat the leftovers."

"Well," I smiled, "At least they won't go to waste."

James stared at me with a big smile on his face.

"What?" I asked, putting my glass down.

"I love you," he replied shrugged.

"I love you too," I said, impatiently waiting for him to ask me.

"Lily, you're a great person, you know that?" James said pulling a small black box out of his pocket and sliding it across the table.

I stared at the box in front of me, nervously. This is it.

"Open it," he said quietly.

I nodded my head and carefully opened the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. It was a white gold ring with a big stone in the center and diamonds on both sides of it.

"James," I gasped as he got out of his chair and kneeled down, "It's beautiful."

"Lily," James said taking the ring out of the box and holding it up, "Will you marry me?"

…


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay so I know that I haven't updated this in forever but I'm not really sorry lol. To be honest, I needed a break from this story—a huge break. Because after, what, 2 years, it wasn't all that interesting to me anymore. _No_ FF was interesting to me anymore. But with the new book coming out really soon (YAY) I've been thinking about it a lot more. I just whipped this up because I was in a writing mood and I, unfortunately, don't have anything else to write about. (Not even stuff outside of FF) **

**So, therefore, I got back in the mood and started writing a bit. It's not much, but for those of you who are left and still reading, I hope you enjoy. ****J**

**Also, I didn't start back up where I left off. I started a few months later _after_ Lily and James' wedding and _after_ Lily got pregnant. I really didn't want to write those parts and that is probably why I stopped. So this starts back off a day before Harry is born. If anyone has any questions PLEASE ask. **

**So.**** Yeah. Anyone going to the ****midnight**** opening of the book? Yeah, if your not, be jealous cause I might be ****J**

**Disclaimer: Uh, no.**

**Chapter, uh, what chapter am I on?**

**J**

"Something's not right." I said quietly, clutching my huge stomach.

"What's wrong, Lily?" James asked, rushing to my side, "Is it the baby?"

"No," I replied, my breaths increasing, "Something doesn't _feel _right."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," I said, carefully holding my 8-month-old pregnant stomach, "We need to check on things."

"Check?" James asked, quickly getting up, "Dumbledore doesn't want us leaving the house, remember?"

"I remember," I frowned, "But I can't stand here and pretend like nothing is wrong."

"Lily, they would let us know if something has gone wrong." James said hopefully.

I bet my lip and frowned again, "I guess you are right. I just hate worrying all the time."

Suddenly, Bree had apparated next to us. She was breathing heavily and her robes were torn all over. I glanced at her worried face surrounded by her messy hair and I immediately hugged her.

"Are you alright?" James asked, hugging her as well.

"Yes, I am," she sighed, "There was another attack."

"Was it bad?" I asked.

"_Terrible_." She said, glancing at James' worried look, "Tons of muggles dead, wizards gone to St. Mungo's and all of us Auror's barely escaped. It was getting too rough. The Death Eaters and Voldemort left as well."

"Voldemort was there!" I gasped loudly.

"Maybe it's not such a good idea for you to hear this, Lil," James said, worriedly trying to push me out of the living room.

"No," I cried, "James, I need to know what is going on. I told you I had a funny feeling, didn't I?"

"She's right, James," Bree agreed with me, "She does deserve to know."

"What about the baby's health?" he asked, "We don't want Lily to get stressed over these things."

"I can control myself," I replied, walking back to Bree, "Now, tell me more about the attacks. Did you get hurt? Did anyone close to us get hurt? Did they torture anyone?"

"I'm fine," Bree sighed, "And so is Sirius. But, Ashley and Remus…oh, I don't know if they're _ever_ going to be ok."

"What happened to them?" James asked, looking just as worried.

Bree said down on the couch and began to reply the attack, "Ashley and Remus were in Diagon alley. I don't even know what they were doing there. Lily, you're eight months pregnant too but you're not walking around Diagon alley! You're sitting at home and resting, where you should be!"

"I'm forced to stay at home," I glared at the coffee table, "Even if I wasn't in this much danger, I'd be out there with Ashley and we'd be buying baby clothes together."

"The point is," Bree said firmly, "Everyone needs to be alert. Especially now that he's even stronger."

"What happened about the attack, Bree?" James asked, putting her back on track.

"Right," she took a deep breath, "From what I gathered in the Auror's office, death eaters came to Diagon alley and started hexing people right and left. Remus was actually the one to alert the other Auror's. Poor Ashley, imagine trying to run and shoot spells at the bastards while carrying another person in you! Well, I guess Ashley and Remus got into a fight with Voldemort himself."

"Are you kidding me?" James asked, clutching my hand.

"No," Bree replied, her face as white as a ghost, "Thank God they escaped, but do you know what this means?"

"No," James and I both replied.

"This is their second time escaping Voldemort." She whispered, "And they're baby is due just around yours."

"You mean-" James started.

"I think they're baby might apply to the prophecy as well." She said, coloring completely drowning from her face.

"What does Ashley think of this?" I asked quickly, "Have they gone into hiding yet?"

"No," Bree replied, "I don't think she notices it yet. I think she's still at St. Mungo's. But she's a bright Auror, she's going to realize it soon."

"So not only might Ashley and Remus _and_ us apply to the prophecy," I started, "But the Longbottom's as well?"

"From what I've heard, yes," Bree replied.

James dug his hands in his head, "But, they're both alright?"

"Yes, they're safe and so is their baby." Bree responded.

"This is getting out of control," I shook my head sadly, "This is just wrong."

"You can say that again," Bree said gloomily, "You're lucky you don't have to go the ministry everyday. It's downright bloody hectic over there."

"At least you're informed over there," James spat, "We have to sit here and worry all damn day long."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, James?" Bree practically yelled, "Not only am I out there trying to save _your_ ass, but afterwards I come over here and give you every little detail, _even if Sirius tells me not to._"

"I—Sirius tells you not to say anything?" James asked, lifting his head up, "Why?"

"I'm sorry," she stated, "I didn't mean to snap. But, Sirius has been doing a lot of growing up since all these attacks. He's being _using_ his brain and keeping you both and your safety close to his heart. He thinks it's wrong of me to tell you everything. He thinks it might provoke you and you guys might try to leave the house."

James mumbled something under his breath. I replied, "We are so grateful to have friends like you."

"Don't mention it," Bree smiled, "But you can get me some tea, I'm bloody tired."

"Of course," I said jumping up and heading towards the kitchen, "Perhaps after that you should go to the hospital? You're looking quite beat up."

"I refuse," Bree said, holding her head high, "Those damn bastards wont make me go crawling to a hospital. I'm going to take every punch they throw at me, and then punch them back harder."

James smiled, "You're a strong woman."

"Thank you, James," Bree smiled and gave him a hug, "So, any names for the young chap yet…"

…

"James, I'm worried," I stated as we were eating dinner later that day. I had barely touched my food because I was so scared.

"About what?"

I stared at James sadly, "I can't stand staying in this house all day long and the baby is late and I'm scared that Harry will be the one that this prophecy applies to."

"Honey, we've talked about this before," James said putting his fork and knife down, "I know Harry was due over a week ago, but let's just keep hoping that he comes in August, alright?"

"But what if he doesn't?" I gasped.

"It's the last day of July," James said comforting, "August isn't that far away."

I nodded my head and stared down at my green beans, "James?"

"Yeah?" he asked, cutting his pork chops.

"What if we die?"

James slammed his fork and knife down, "Lillian, I told you everything will work out in the end. We just need to pray for the best and keep Harry in our minds and dying out."

"You're right," I said, tears falling down my face, "I'm just so scared that I'm going to die and Harry isn't even going to know who I am. I _want_ my son to remember who I am and what I look like and how much I love him and how I would do anything for him."

"You're doing something extreme for him right now, Lily," James said cupping my cheek, "I can't guarantee that nothing isn't going to happen to us. And I can't guarantee that Harry will remember who we are, but I can guarantee that he will know how much we love him."

I nodded my head and wiped my tears away, "Thank you, James."

"No problem," he smiled warmly, "Now, how about we go watch a muggle movie or something and then get some rest? You seem quite cranky today."

I smiled, "I am a bit touchy, aren't I?"

"Yes, but we can blame that on Harry," James laughed as he took my hand and led me out of the eating nook and into the living room.


	23. Chapter 23

**There's been some changes last chapter. Well, I haven't changed them yet but I'll get around to it. **

**a) ****The attack in Diagon Alley on Remus and Ashley was their _third_ time escaping Voldemort. **

**b) ****In the very last scene of last chapter when James and Lily are eating dinner, James mentions it being the last day of July and it's not. There is actually a _week_ left in July. **

**Sorry. **

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know this is crap, but I figured I might as well post what I have. **

The morning of July 31st came and I felt a bit of relief. Today would be the last day of July and it didn't seem like Harry was planning on coming out into the world, which is a good thing. Besides, even if we have escaped Voldemort three times, if Harry was born in August, then he wouldn't apply to the prophecy and we would be able to continue life normally and happily.

But the though of Ashley and Remus also being attacked three times lingered in the back of my mind. Sure, I wanted my baby to be safe, but I didn't want their baby in danger either. Nor did I want the Longbottom's boy to apply to the prophecy.

I kicked the desk in front of me.

Whose bloody idea was this blasted prophecy, anyway?

I sighed and left the office and ventured into the kitchen. It was past ten o'clock and I hadn't even bothered to get out of my pajamas.

What's the point? It's not like I plan on going anywhere today anyway.

I opened the refrigerator and leaned against the door. There was nothing to eat in this bloody house, but I continued to stare into the cold area.

"Same thing is in there today as there was yesterday," James said coming up behind me and closing the door, "Might I suggested waffles?" he asked pulling out his wand and started to make some waffles.

"What's up with you?" I asked as I watched James. He seemed like he was in a good mood. He was already showered and dressed, and smelled very good.

"Nothing," he shrugged, "Just trying to make the best of things."

"I envy your enthusiasm." I smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Well, I figured," he shrugged, "Might as well be in a good mood if I'm going to be stuck in the house all day. Now, I was in the basement last night-"

"Ugh," I wrinkled my nose, "We never go down there. It's so messy."

"Exactly," James grinned, "I was thinking, we should clean it up and make use of the space."

I shrugged, "Not a bad idea. Besides, we have to keep ourselves busy somehow."

"At least until the baby comes," James laughed, "We'll be plenty busy then."

"Very true," I smiled as we sat down at the table and began to eat. But I barely picked up my fork when I heard a banging on the window. I immediately turned around and saw James hold his wand high out of the corner of my eye.

"That's Bree's owl," I frowned, "She knows she's not supposed to owl us."

"I'll get it," James said standing up cautiously.

James opened the window carefully, took the letter off the owl's leg and it departed as quickly as it came.

"What does it say?" I said standing up.

James handed the letter to me and hung his head. The blood drained from my face as I took the note from him with my shaking hand. I opened the parchment and saw a very short letter, which was obviously written very quick because it was very sloppy, in Bree's hand writing.

_Been another attack.__ Sirius, Remus, and I will be by later to talk to you._

_DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE OR SEND ANY MESSAGES!_

_Bree_

"What do you think has happened?" I asked, my voice shaking as well.

"I don't know," James said burying his head in his hands, "I hope everyone's okay."

"Me too," I said hugging him tightly, "This is so out of control."

"I know," James whispered. I could tell he was very worried. I could feel his heart beating quickly through his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too, James," I whispered, feeling tear drops fall down my cheeks.

…

James was pacing the living room and I was sitting on the couch…waiting for them to come and explain to us what happened.

Three times already, James had almost left the house to go the Ministry to find out what happened for himself. But after coming to his senses, he decided not to and instead paced the living room in front of me while I sat, biting off all of my nails.

Four hours had passed since we received Bree's owl, although it felt like a week.

Finally, three pops could be heard from behind us, and Sirius, Bree, and Remus stumbled into our living room.

"Padfoot! Moony! Bree!" James exclaimed, "What happened?"

"There was an attack," Bree sobbed, as they all sat down on the couch. I hadn't notice it before, but all of them had tears in there eyes. Not a few tears, but a lot.

"Whose hurt?" I gasped.

"Ashley," Sirius said, wiping his eyes, "Remus and her were attacked again."

James and I turned towards Remus who was sitting in the recliner with his head in his hands.

"Is she going to be alright?" James asked quietly.

"No," Bree said, tears falling down her face quickly, she glanced at Sirius and then at Remus, whose head was down, "Because Ashley is dead."

"_Dead_?" I asked, chills running through my body. I felt James grab my hand just as the water works were about to start, "Did she die today?" I choked.

"Ashley," Remus said, lifting his head from his hands. His eyes were red and puffy and he looked a mess. Bruises were forming all over his face and open cuts had stopped bleeding. His torn robes clung to his limp body, "Ashley was murdered by Voldemort."

I covered my mouth as I gasped and ran to Remus and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry."

Remus didn't say anything, but hugged me tightly.

I didn't know what to say.

Another one of my friends was taken. They're lives stripped of them instantly. It wasn't fair. I couldn't help but feel as if my life was breaking apart. Everyone was dying left and right and no one could stop it.

After hours of crying together Sirius and Remus soon left to go back to their apartment. Bree however, stayed a little longer after Remus had left.

(A/N: When Lily and James got married, Bree moved in with Sirius and Remus.)

"She died fighting and standing tall on her feet," Bree said, wiping her eyes, "You would've been proud. She wouldn't take anything from Voldemort. And Remus, oh poor Remus," she sighed, holding her handkerchief to her heart, "Voldemort had immediately put him under the Crutious curse. Poor lad, he couldn't do a thing. He just lay on the ground, twitching, while his wife was being killed. As soon as the Auror's came the curse was lifted and the Death Eaters and Voldemort fled. Damn cowards."

"Poor Remus," I cried, "I feel so sorry for him."

"I do too," Bree said quietly, "I witnessed the whole thing. I was at their house when it happened, you know Sirius and I were visiting and having a cup of tea. One minute we were laughing and the next-"

Bree couldn't even finish her sentence, "Worst thing I've ever experienced in my life."

James nodded his head and glanced at the clock, "And the baby, he was…killed as well?"

"Yes," Bree stated sadly. The three of us sat quietly for a few minutes before Bree stood up, "I better be going. I'm sure everything is going haywire at the ministry. It's not good, loosing such a good Auror, and good friend. It's a _terrible_ thing. And I'm sure Sirius will be with Remus trying to cheer him up."

"I wish we could be with him," I said, staring at my fingernails.

"I'll give him some love from you guys," Bree smiled weakly, "I just cant believe how bad things are getting."

"Look out for yourself Bree," James said before hugging her tightly.

"You too," she said kissing him on the cheek before turning to me, "And you," she said hugging me even tighter, "You watch out for yourself and my future spoil… victim." She was barely able to _say_ the word victim.

"Goodbye, Bree," I stepped back so she could apparate, "We love you."

"Bye, I love you guys too," she said before apparating.

Not a second passed after she left before I turned to James and immediately started to cry into her shirt. We sat down on the couch and did nothing but cry for the rest of the night.

…

That night I found myself sitting up in the middle of the night and feeling an odd feeling come over me. I glanced down at James, the moonlight was shining on his face, he looked so peaceful as he slept. James and I had fallen asleep while watching movies, which were still running. I went to grab the remote to turn off the television and at that moment I realized why I had woken up, a sharp pain had occurred in my stomach. Nervously, I glanced at the clock, eight o'clock.

This was it. It had to be.

I quickly shook James and grabbed a stopwatch to time the contractions.

"James," I said shaking him as the pain came again, "James, wake up, the baby is coming."

"What?" James asked, springing to life, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I replied, scrunching my face up as another contraction occurred, "We need to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes of course," James jumped up, "Wait here, I'll go get the bags."

"Right," I nodded my head as I carefully put my shoes on.

Two minutes later, James was by my side and we were getting ready to apparate to the hospital.

"Are you sure you're able to apparate?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded my head, "Oh wait, turn off the television."

"Right," James said running back into the living room to turn it off.

"Oh, and lock the back door," I called, "And the front. And make sure the stove is off and-"

"Lily, everything is fine!" James said rushing back to my side, "We need to get to that hospital before you have Harry right here, right now."

"You're right," I said, clutching my stomach, "Let's go."

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my head and apparated to the hospital.

…

"Excuse me!" James said ringing the bell, "Where's a damn mediwitch when you need one?"

"James, honey, they're probably all sleeping," I replied. Being in the hospital made me depressed. It made me think of Ashley, "Or helping the victims."

James rang the bell a few more times before a mediwitch finally came to the desk.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" she asked, tiredly.

"Hi, my wife is about to spit out a kid and there is _no one_ here to help," James glared, "Can we get some help here?"

The mediwitch looked a little taken back before quickly leading us to a room where another mediwitch would soon come to monitor my contractions and deliver my baby.

"Hello," a young mediwitch said coming into the room five minutes later, "Lily Potter, expecting a child, I see."

"Yes," James said tapping his fingers impatiently on the chair, "When is he going to come out?"

"Well," the mediwitch said examining me, "I'm going to need some back up and then we'll get started."

"Great," James said jumping up then stopping quickly, "Actually, do you think you could hold this off for a few more hours?"

"Mr. Potter, we cannot simply stop a child from being born," the mediwitch stared at him oddly, "He will come when he is ready."

"Yes, but we really need him born on the first." James said glancing at the clock, which read nine o'clock.

"Mr. Potter, there is nothing I can do," the mediwitch said before leaving the room.

"James," I cried, "This can't be happening! First, Ashley and no Harry being born!"

"I know," James replied and paced the room in front of my bed.

"Ow!" I cried and James rushed over.

"No, no, no," James muttered to himself, "Come on, Harry, you're already late, why not wait a few more hours?"

"James, there's nothing we can do," I said tears falling down my face for the second time that evening. The mediwitch and her team quickly rushed into the room and began.

An hour later, it was all over. Harry was born.

"Okay," a cheerful mediwitch said, holding a piece of parchment, "Harry James Potter, born to James and Lily Potter on the evening of July 31st at ten fifty-seven. Everything sound right?"

"Yes," James frowned but then smiled when the mediwitch brought the baby over and placed Harry in my arms.

"We'll just leave you three alone for awhile," All the mediwitches cleared out of the room and left us alone.

"He's adorable," I smiled and kissed James, "He looks just like you."

James frowned, "He's got no hair!"

"Of course he doesn't, James, he's just a baby," I smiled, for the first time that night.

"My son can't be bald!" James shook his head, "It's alright, buddy, we can get a spell to grow your hair."

"It'll grow soon enough, James," I smiled and kissed Harry on the top of his head.

There was a knock on the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Dumbledore came into the room, "But we need to talk."

"Right," James frowned, "Of course, Professor, come on in."


End file.
